Amor pasión y desilusión
by Stardropper
Summary: Isabella Swan,futura reina,debe escoger a un caballero ideal, y casarse con el, en menos de un mes o si no deberá casarse con la persona que más odia, su hermanastro, para asumir el trono y ser reina.¿Podrá encontar a su amor verdadero en menos de un mes?
1. Chapter 1

Amor, Pasión y Desilusión.

**Hola chicos. Aquí regreso, de nuevo, con una nueva historia: Amor, desilusión y pasión. No saben que difícil fue hacer esta historia. Fue bastante difícil, pero bueno. ¿Quién quiere oírme quejar? Prosigamos.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Crepúsculo? No es mío. Es de Stephenie Meyer. ¿Edward? Por más que quisiera, es de Bella, pero Annette es completamente idea mía al igual que el drama desarrollado aquí. (La época es antigua, no moderna)**

**Disculpen si apesto. Vale ;)**

Capítulo Uno: La princesa encerrada

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¡no tratéis de huir de mi! Como tu hermana, ¡deseo lo mejor para ti! ¡Quiero que te veáis despampanante en mi velada!- dijo una voz mientras Bella trataba de llegar a la puerta, en un febril intento de escapar de las despiadadas garras de su "hermana", Alice.

-Alice, sabéis que detesto que me llaméis Isabella. Prefiero Bella. Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado. Y todavía vaciló si iré a vuestra fiesta.- respondió está, irritada, ya que quería esconderse en la gigantez de la biblioteca.

Justo ahora, las dos hermanas, Bella y Alice, se encontraban en el dormitorio de la primera, donde Alice, provocaba las tan temidas "sesiones de horror y tortura", como Bella las llamaba.

Alice miró a su hermana ofendida, mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón.

_Dramática_ pensó la dulce Bella, mientras rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso, Miss Swan,- mencionó Alice haciendo enfoque en Swan.- pensáis dejadme aquí, en mi cumpleaños, por ser tan dubitativa de vos misma?

_Maldigo cien veces ese cumpleaños _pensó Bella. El día de hoy era el tan mencionado cumpleaños de Alice, y por lo tanto, la ocasión requería de un elegante baile, del cual, Alice obligaba a su "hermana" mayor, Bella, a ir todos los años. Aunque la gran mayoría del baile se la pasará en la biblioteca, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Alice, yo no te desampararé. Sé buena hermana y deja de hacerme sufrir, Alice. Podéis sobrevivir sin mí unas cuantas horas.

-Eso me suena a desamparo, Bella.- dijo una voz musical detrás de Bella. Sólo había una voz que era igual de hermosa que aquella.

_Rosalie,_ pensó Bella.

¡Rosalie!- gritó Alice- Venid para acá. Mi hermana no quiere ser vestida.- estampó su pequeño pie en el suelo.

Una despampanante mujercita, entró a la habitación. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo, con un vestido elegante verde. Tenía los ojos azules, como pedazos de cielo, que deslumbrarían a cualquiera. Simplemente hermosa.

Bella todavía pensaba que era tonto todas las veces que la veía, sin importar cuantas veces, sentía algo parecido a la envidia. Pamplinas, se decía a ella misma.

Rosalie pasó junto a Bella y le tomo la mano, llevándola hacia Alice.

-Rose, ¡soltadme! ¡soltadme! Como futura reina de este reino, te ordeno que me soltéis. Si sois una buena amiga me soltarás.

-Eso no funcionara mi Bellabel. – respondió esta, arrastrándola hacia Alice.

-Bella, por favor, venid a mi velada. Nada me haría más dichosa y jubilosa que ello. Juro solemnemente que no te sentirás afligida. No puedes ser tan malo.- rogó Alice.

_Puede y será bastante malo _pensó Bella. _O sí, claro que lo será._

-Oh, claro que puede ser pésimo. No la festividad si no que vosotras me vistáis.

-Miradme a los ojos Bella. ¿Acaso alguna vez te he fallado?- preguntó solemnemente Alice.

-Creo que no, mi hermana.

-Entonces, creedme cuando te digo que quedarás asombrosa para mi baile. De todos modos, será una mascarada. Nadie verá tu rostro.

Bella dudó un momento.

-Por favor, Bella. Quedarás despampanante si accedéis a que vosotras os vistamos que si vos lo hacéis. Verás como todos fijaran su vista en ti, mi Bellabels.

Suspiró.

-¿Juran dejadme bien, sin exagerar?

- Lo juramos.- dijeron solemnemente las dos, Rosalie y Alice, con el corazón en la mano.

Bella suspiró y las miró a las dos.

-Muy bien Alice, si exageráis, me conoceréis de verdad.-las miró fijamente a los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Rose, por favor abrid el armario. Sé exactamente que vestido ponedle.

Rosalie lo abrió. Sin dudar, Alice tomó un vestido azul claro que Rosalie le había regalado a Bella y sacó unas pequeñas zapatillas azules con un pequeño tacón. Rosalie, mientras tanto, sacaba joyería especialmente exquisita de un pequeño cajón. Se maravilló al ver las distintas joyas que habían: collares, aretes y pulseras con zafiros, diamantes y perlas. No le extraño ver que nunca se las había visto puesta sobre Bella, ya que odiaba las joyas y las extravaganzas.

-No sé por qué te quejáis tanto, Bella. Es tu oportunidad de conseguir a alguien. O si no, tendréis que casarte con el fracasado de vuestro hermanastro.- dijo Alice mientras buscaba accesorios para el hermoso cabello de Bella.

Era increíble ver la diferencia entre Bella y Alice. Bella, era, de una forma única e inigualable, hermosa. Destacaba por sus propios medios. Tenía un asombroso pelo largo café con unos ojos del mismo color. Era sencilla y no se andaba con demasiados lujos. Claro, adoraba leer y era muy tranquila.

En cambio, Alice, era lo opuesto. Antes tenía el cabello largo y negro, pero por distintas razones se lo había cortado en un estilo no muy aceptado por sus padres, ya que cada punta señalaba a un lugar diferente. Era muy enérgica y adoraba tener millones de vestidos que probarse.

Eran como dos polos opuestos, pero sin embargo, se adoraban.

-De hecho Alice, ¿habéis invitado a los Cullen?- dijo Rosalie mientras inspeccionaba una hermosa gargantilla.

-Claro, Rose. Mi querido Jasper no se perdería algo así.

_Por qué si no ya lo hubieras degollado _pensó Bella.

-¿Sabéis si va a venid Sir Emmett?- preguntó Rose.

Alice rió con esa voz cantarina suya y sonrió con esa sonrisa inigualable que tenía.

-Si, va a venir. También va a venir su primo, Sir Edward.

Bella, interesada por primera vez desde que la plática surgió, volteó hacia Alice y hacia su amiga.

-Aparte de Sir Emmett y Sir Jasper ¿hay un duque más?

-Claro, Sir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Jamás había oído de su existencia.- confesó Bella.

Alice y Rose se miraron.

-Qué extraño. Sir Masen se hace conocer por todo el reino.

-¿Me podéis decid porqué?

Alice exhibió una sonrisa burlona mientras Rosalie veía asombrada a su amiga.

-¿Acaso estáis interesada en él?- exclamó Alice.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Claro que no. No soy como vosotras. No es propio.

Alice suspiró.

-Bella, me preocupas. Recuerda que ya casi se cumple tu compromiso con vuestro hermanastro. En un mes se cumplirá el compromiso.- dijo Alice mientras le quitaba a Bella el vestido esmeralda que llevaba.

-¡En un mes! ¿En un mes tendrás que casarte con ese mentecato?- exclamó Rose mientras le ponía el vestido azul a Bella.

-Sí, Rose, en un mes. Al menos que consiga a alguien más en un mes. Sólo porqué yo soy la mayor.- dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-Y porque sois muy tímida y porqué sois la única hija legítima.

-Esas son tonterías, Alice. Aunque sois adoptada, vos sois mi legítima y única hermana para mí, aparte de vuestras hermanastras y hermanastro.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero no es suficiente para que asuma el trono.

Bella suspiró de nuevo.

-No quiero hablar más del tema, ni del mentecato, ni de la boda. Quiero saber más sobre ese Sir Edward,

Rosalie suspiró.

-¿Acaso no has, realmente, escuchado sobre él?

-No. Por eso quiero saber quién es y porque vosotras me miráis como si estuviera fuera de mi juicio al no conocerlo.

-Edward es muy… apuesto, pero airoso y arrogante. Es uno de los mejores músicos que haya oído. Es un hombre de todas las mujeres, Bella*. Siempre es visto coqueteando con una nueva víctima. Pero lo más bizarro es que nunca ha tenido un fianceé. No caigas en sus juegos, Bella.- susurró Rosalie.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Edward y tú, harían una excelente pareja.

-Claro que sí. A Edward le encantaría Bella.

-A que sí. ¿No te gustaría conocerlo, Bella?

Pero Bella ya no las escuchaba. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando cómo sería Sir Edward. Apuesto pero airoso, había dicho Rose.

Interesante.

Pero mientras pensaba en Sir Edward, una oleada de pensamientos recorrieron por la mente de Bella, mientras las dos, Rose y Alice, le daban los últimos toques a Bella.

-Pero Alice, ¿qué tal si no consigo a alguien en menos de un mes?

-Pues esta es una oportunidad para cortejar a un caballero. Habrá muchos caballeros sin compañía. Listo Bella, ¡has quedado espléndida!

Bella se levantó, asustada y horrorizada de que blasfemia podía ver en el espejo.

Se acercó con extrema cautela al gigantesco espejo de enfrente que su hermana Alice había colocado y se quedó deslumbrada al ver cómo se veía.

-Alice, Rose, ¡He quedado espléndida! Sois las mejores. Gracias.

Bella no creía que la damisela enfrente era ella. La belleza de tez pálida vestía un vestido con diferentes tonos de azul y llegaba hasta el suelo. Tenía un escote discreto, justo el tipo de vestidos que a Miss Swan le encantaban. Tenía unas zapatillas no muy altas, discretas y cómodas que iban al par con el vestido.

Pero era su rostro pálido lo que más le sorprendió: su cabello usualmente recogido en un moño ahora estaba ondulado, bellamente arreglado, con ondas que maravillarían a cualquiera, que enmarcaban su rostro. Su rostro no tenía demasiado rubor, iba con un estilo natural. Sus preciosos ojos castaños resaltaban bajo esas hechizantes pestañas y sus labios parecían más hermosos que lo de costumbre.

Pero su rostro no se apreciaba del todo bien, ya que estaba parcialmente cubierta por una máscara azul, que combinaba con el vestido.

Bella se dejo levar por el momento. Se dejo auto adularse por primera vez en su vida y se sintió como una princesa de verdad, la princesa que heredaría el trono.

Bella se sentía bella.

******************

-Así que se lo diréis hoy, Jasper. Qué romántico. Le pedís su mano en santo matrimonio en su cumpleaños.- Sir Emmett le decía a su hermano, Sir Jasper, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, en la sala de la gran y conocida hacienda de los Cullen.

-Cállate Emmett. Jasper está siendo legítimo, algo vos no seréis ni en un siglo.- repuso Edward, quién veía la discusión con cierto aburrimiento.

-Creo que vuestro primo Edward se he levantado de un atroz humor en este hermoso día. Por mi bienestar, mejor me iré a mi cuarto, si todos ustedes lo permiten.

Emmett se levantó y se encaminó, con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Cerró de un portazo.

Jasper miró a Edward, dubitativo, mientras el segundo suspiraba con vehemencia.

-No, Jasper, no estoy de mal humor. Sólo quería que vuestro _querido_ Emmett se saliera de la habitación. A veces puede llegar a ser un tanto molesto.

-Y lo dice Sir Tolerante, a quién todos agrada.

-Sólo quiero decirte que aunque me consideráis cómo el primo frío y distante, creo que es perfecto. Has estado prácticamente sobre Miss Swan muchos años. Felicidades, Jasper.- Edward palmeó la espalda de Jasper. Jasper sonrió tímidamente.

-Todavía no festejéis. Miss Swan **(Alice es en esta historia la hermana adoptada de Bella, por eso es Miss Swan)** no ha dicho que sí.

-Jasper, por favor, dejad esa fachada triste y negativa para alguien más. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo te mira? O tiene que ser ciega para no ver la forma en que la miráis tu, y que no se de cuenta de que sois el uno para el otro. Parece que tus ojos se derretirán de tanto amor. Me sorprende que hayas tallado su rostro en una colina.

Jasper bufó.

-Haría lo que fuera por ella. Pero al menos, tengo a _alguien_ a quién adorar. Y no ando coqueteando con cualquier damisela que pase por ahí. No tengo el corazón de hielo.

Edward fingió estar afligido. Se puso una mano en el corazón.

-Sabias palabras, primo. ¿Acaso pensáis que tengo el corazón de hielo?

-Claro, rompéis el corazón de todas las damas. Coqueteas, las usáis y luego de que habéis tenido lo que queréis, diversión, les rompéis el corazón. No sois sensible al dolor humano por amor.

-No es mi culpa. Aquellas damas sencillamente no son para mí y no es mi culpa que se ilusionen tanto con conmigo. Ahora me voy. Tengo que ir con vosotros a la velada de Alice y mientras Tía Esme me regaña para arreglarme, iré a tocar mi piano.- Edward se levantó del lujoso sillón en el que estaba sentado.- ¿Será una mascarada, no es cierto?

-Oh, en serio Edward. No podréis ir así toda tu vida, rompiendo corazones. Algún día, tendrás algo muy valioso, pero por tu arrogancia lo perderéis. Y si, iréis con una máscara.

-Sí, bueno, esperaré ese día con ansias.- Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Insensible, Edward, eso te describe. Pero ansió el día en que vos sufráis de amor.

-Si, soy insensible. Cómo una lima, agrio y cítrico. Claro.- Edward sonrió burlón. Abrió la puerta pero antes de cerrarla oyó a su primo decir:

-Recordaréis mis palabras, Edward. Lo harás.

***en ese tiempo decir "es un caballero de todas las mujeres" era decir que coqueteaba con todas, un mujerriego, en pocas palabras.**

**Bueno, que dicen? pongan su review!**

**oh, y no creo poner un nuevo capítulo pronto! lo siento, pero estoy poniédole un poquito más de atención a Moonlight, y aunque en Moonlight voy en el capítulo 14#,d ebo de avanzar más!**

**gracias!**

**Stardropper ;)  
**


	2. Capítulo Dos: El anillo

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Oh, se me olvidó aclarar unas cuántas cosas en el cap. Anterior.**

**Primero, Alice es la hermana adoptada de Bella y Rosalie es sólo una amiga de ellas dos. Emmett y Jasper son hermanos y Edward es su primo, pero vive con ellos. Carlisle y Esme son los padres de Emmett y Jasper y tíos de Edward.**

Capítulo Dos: El anillo

-Edward, ¿habéis venido con vosotros al castillo antes?- preguntó su tío, Sir Carlisle

-No. Estaba haciendo otras cosas más importantes que ver como Jasper y Emmett se derriten por Miss Swan y Miss Hale.

Jasper y Emmett miraron hacia la ventana, avergonzados.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Edward después de un incómodo silencio.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Edward iban dentro del carruaje para llegar a la fiesta de los Swan. Carlisle y Esme platicaban entre sí, regañando a sus hijos y sobrino de vez en cuando. Emmett le hacía bromas a Jasper mientras Edward miraba el paisaje, de vez en cuando interviniendo en las pláticas de sus primos.

Para Edward, todo esto era una insensatez. Por él, se hubiera quedado en su hacienda leyendo un libro, pero sus tíos habían insistido en que fuera. Se preocupaban porque no llegara a tener una buena esposa, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir 19.

-Ya falta poco, Edward. Mira ya podéis ver el castillo desde aquí.

Edward miró hacia la ventana. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

El castillo, aunque en lo lejos, se veía majestuoso. A lo lejos se podía ver las torres del castillo elevarse a lo largo, distinguiéndose sobre lo demás, creando una forma elegante y hermosa. Al lado del castillo había un lago, un hermoso y espacioso lago, que creaba la ilusión de estar en un cuento de hadas. Había lirios y gansos y varias flores exóticas rodeándolo. A lo largo se extendía vastos jardines, murallas de arbustos y flores por doquier. Rosas, claveles, orquídeas, petunias, alcatraces, crisantemos, begonias, alelís, liles, margaritas y tulipanes se veían por doquier de diferentes colores cada especie, formando un arcoíris botánico.

Pero lo más sorprendente era la enorme de carruajes afuera del castillo, por lo menos veinte. Cuando el carruaje se acercó más pudo ver con claridad todo.

Pudo ver la variedad de personas que habían: había duques, virreyes, condes y caballeros, la mayoría con pareja, por doquier.

Pero más que nada había damas. Eran todas muy diferentes entre sí: algunas con vestidos rosas, otras con vestidos rojos, otras con verdes o azules, o incluso amarillo. Algunos vestidos eran más elegantes que todos, otros más simples. Otras usaban demasiada joyería o demasiado maquillaje. El contraste entre color de piel era también muy variable. La única semejanza que Edward pudo encontrar era que usaban una máscara, todas y todos.

-Después de cierto tiempo y quejas, al llegar al principio de la fila.- Esme exclamó.

-Por fin, hemos llegado. Creo que Miss Swan tiene demasiadas amistades.

-Puede que también sean invitados de Bella.- exclamó Carlisle

Emmett soltó una carcajada

-Padre, ¿es que no conocéis a Bella? Simplemente no es así.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta amablemente. Todos bajaron del carruaje, mientras todos veían a la famosísima familia Cullen, la familia más próspera, codiciada y envidiada del reino, claro, después de los Swan.

Esa era una de las razones por lo cual, Carlisle pensó que su hijo Jasper podría contraer matrimonio con la princesa IIsabella Swan. No envidiaba a tal familia, pero pensaba que era un matrimonio propio.

Envió a su hijo, Jasper, con la excusa de dejarle algo a el rey Charles **(Charlie, por si no es obvio)** Para su sorpresa, Jasper y Bella sólo se volvieron amigos pero más se sorprendió al ver que su hijo se había enamorado de su hermana, Alice.

Un día que Jasper se quedó demasiado tarde, mandó a Emmett a buscarlo. Y ahí fue cuando Emmett conoció a Rosalie y se enamoró de ella.

-Allá está mi amada. Nos vemos.- exclamó Jasper mientras se esfumaba dentro de la multitud tras de Alice.

-Dudo que lo veamos pronto.- murmuró Carlisle mientras buscaba a Jasper entre la multitud.

-¡Por dios! Se me olvidó darle el anillo a Jasper.- susurró Emmett debajo de su máscara.

-¿Vos tenéis el anillo, Emmett? ¿Porqué os lo tenéis?- preguntó Esme mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Jasper me ha pedido que se lo cuidara y que se lo diera cuando encontrara a Alice. Como es olvidadizo se le olvidó que yo también lo soy. Oh, ahí está Rosalie. Ehm, Edward, ¿podrías darle esto a Jasper? Necesito ver a Rosalie.

Antes de que Edward declinara, Emmett ya había depositado la caja con el anillo en las manos de Edward. Acto seguido, Emmett fue tras de Rosalie.

Edward miró a sus tíos.

-Carlisle, Esme, tengo que darle esto a Jasper. Disfrutad de la fiesta. Nos veremos luego.

Edward salió disparado. Trató de buscar a Jasper entre la multitud pero no vio a su primo por ninguna parte. Cuando entró al lugar donde la celebración daba pie, se dio cuenta que sería algo prácticamente imposible.

El lugar rebosaba de gente. Edward apenas podía caminar entre la gente, ya que apenas había espacio. La música resonaba en el salón, creando una atmósfera agradable. Edward pudo apreciar cómo las parejas bailaban entre sí, bailando con una gracia inigualable.

Aún con prisa, Edward pudo darse cuenta de lo grande que era el salón. Era gigantesco, bien decorado, al menos el doble de la casa de Edward. Sólo el salón.

Pero aún con toda esa gente y alboroto, Edward pudo distinguir, como si hubiera una luz celestial alrededor de ella, a la más hermosa dama que haya visto alguna vez.

La dama tenía un vestido azul que contrastaba contra su piel pálida. Edward no podía ver su rostro porque estaba volteada, al parecer discutiendo con alguien. Pero podía ver sus hermosos rizos castaños.

Lo más bizarro era que tenía alrededor un aura de respeto, como si tuviera algún cargo importante.

Trató de ir hacía ella. Si había una cosa que a Edward no le gustaba en lo absoluto, eran las sorpresas o los misterios. Y había algo de lo que Edward estaba totalmente seguro: sabría quien era esa dama, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, que atrajo su total atención, cosa muy difícil de hacer.

De la nada, sintió una mano tocarle un hombro. A regañadientes, se dio la vuelta. Detrás de él se encontraba una dama rubia vestida de rojo, quién era bastante familiar.

Era Rosalie, a quién había conocido hace tres meses, cuando Emmett se la había presentado a Carlisle y a Esme.

-Hola Sir Cullen. Un placer volver a verte.- hizo una reverencia, una que Edward correspondió.- ¿Habéis visto a su cuñada, Miss Swan?- preguntó-.

Eso hizo que saliera del trance que la dama le había producido.

-No, no la he visto, Miss Hale. Estoy buscando a mi primo, Sir Jasper. Tengo que entregarle algo.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si entre los dos lo buscamos? Donde esté Sir Cullen debe estar Miss Swan.

-Me parece bien. ¿Por qué no buscáis por allá mientras yo buscó por aquí?

-Perfecto.- Rosalie despareció entre la multitud.

En cuanto Miss Hale no se vio por ningún lado, Edward volteó para ver a su misteriosa dama por lo cual estaba muy intrigado. Pero al darse la vuelta, su Julieta había desaparecido. Aquella preciosa dama no se veía por ningún lado.

Edward se lanzó a la multitud, impaciente, buscando a aquella dama.

No había mucho por donde caminar, casi no se podía pasar entre todas esas personas bailando. Edward los empujó con impaciencia y se debatía con las manos que lo rechazaban. Escuchó exclamaciones de irritación y de dolor de todos los caballeros. Escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa y varios saludos al reconocer que era el talentoso Edward por parte de las damas, ya que su música era conocida por todos lados.

Una nueva canción, llena de elegancia y con melódicos sonidos, empezó y la muchedumbre lo llevó a la dirección opuesta en que Edward había planeado ir.

Edward se tropezó con algo bulboso que hizo que golpeara la espalda de un hombre de pelo rubio.

-¿Qué pasa…?- exclamó molesto

-Lo siento mucho señor. No era mi intención.

Una oleada de emociones recorrió su rostro, primero enojo luego sorpresa y por último, reconocimiento.

-Oh, no, no importa. No os preocupéis. Puedo aceptar todo de parte de un duque y un muy talentoso pianista como usted. Claro, aunque su nivel es muy inferior al mío.

-No sé qué decir, Sir…

-Michael Newton, hijo de la reina Rachel, príncipe de este reino. ¿Porqué no os acompaña un rato, Sir Cullen?

Edward miró detalladamente al príncipe Michael. El chico que parecía de su edad era bien parecido. Tenía el cabello rubio, con ojos azules. El hombre era alto y le llevaba una cabeza a Edward. Sir Michael exhibió una sonrisa.

-Decida quedarse, por favor, Sir Cullen. Sería un insulto y una blasfemia que diga que no.

Edward analizó la situación. Lo más probable era que su dama misteriosa ya se hubiera escapado y evaporado pero todavía tenía que buscar a su primo.

-Lo siento, Príncipe Newton, pero estoy buscando a mi primo, Sir Cullen. Le debo entregar inmediatamente cierta cosa. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos después.

A Sir Cullen no le gustaba para nada la pinta de aquél señor. Le parecía arrogante y presumido, cosa que le disgustó, aunque él fuera igual. Rápidamente, trató de huir.

-Qué lástima, Sir Cullen. Espero que su primo sea mucho más importante que yo, ya que se niega a hablar con vosotros.- señaló al grupo de condes y duques que lo rodeaban por interés.- Se niega una gran oportunidad. Pero ya no le entretengo más. Supongo que es de extrema importancia.

-Si me permite, Príncipe Newton y compañía.

Edward casi corrió de aquél grupo lo más rápido que pudo. Trataría de alejarse de ellos lo más que pudiera.

Mientras bufaba por la acritud de aquél hombre, pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y una caballera negra con puntas que señalaban, cada una, a una dirección diferente. Alice.

Edward corrió a donde se encontraba porque sabía que donde estuviera Alice estaría Jasper.

Después de empujar a unos cuantos caballeros, consiguió llegar con Alice que estaba junto a su primo, viéndose con demasiado amor y ternura para una persona como Edward, que nunca había experimentado tal sentimiento, y por lotanto sonrió burlón. Edward tocó el hombro de Jasper.

Este, irritado, se dio la vuelta.

-Miss Swan, ¿os molestaría que tomará a mi primo por unos momentos?- preguntó Edward.

-No, claro que no. Pero no tardéis mucho. Oh, y ya os dicho que no me llaméis así, prefiero Alice.

-Gracias Alice.

Edward se retiró y Jasper lo siguió. Los dos se detuvieron en un lugar un poco despejado, pero aún con ciertas señoritas viéndolos con interés. Edward pudo distinguir como Alice bufaba y gruñía al ver como una pelirroja veía a Jasper con demasiado interés.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó molesto Jasper, irritado por estar separado de su amada.

-Se te ha olvidado el anillo, Romeo. Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato. Tomad. Me debéis una.- Edward le pasó el anillo que tenía en su bolsillo.

La expresión de Jasper pasó de enojo a sorpresa y alivio.

-Pensé que se lo había dado a Emmett.- murmuró

-Me lo dio a mi porque tenía _otros _asuntos que resolver.- contestó Edward mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Rosalie?

Rosalie.- los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que regresar con mi Alice. Muchas gracias, Edward.

-De nada. Buena suerte, Jasper.

-Gracias.- murmuró mientras empezaba a sudar, después de evaporarse entre la multitud.

Edward no sentía ganas de bailar con nadie ni de seguir vagando por aquél inmenso y vasto lugar. Supuso que Jasper estaría muy ocupado con Alice al igual que Emmett y Rosalie y no le apetecía molestarlos en estos momentos. Por un momento pensó en ir a conquistar a una chica rubia que casi choca con un duque por estar mirando a Edward pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tal vez Jasper tenía razón, su corazón era de hielo.

Pero no importaba mucho lo que decía Jasper, ya que sabía anteriormente que su corazón era de hielo. Sólo no quería que Jasper tuviera más pruebas para molestarlo. Suspiró y volteó la cabeza. Vio a un grupo de damas que se reían entre sí y miraban con disimulo, a al menos intentaban hacerlo, a Edward.

Edward las miró con aburrimiento y puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Generalmente, Edward les guiñaría el ojo y sonreiría pero hoy no estaba de humor. Volteó hacia el otro lado.

Pero antes de voltearse pudo ver a una dama rubia, con vestido blanco acercarse mientras sus compañeras la veían.

_Oh, oh. _Pensó Sir Cullen

La rubia se acercó y se sentó al lado de Edward. Al ver que él no se dignaba a verla, ella trató de llamar su atención. Hizo una reverencia hacia Edward.

-Buenas noches.- dijo entusiasta.

Edward se volteó lentamente.

_Sé duro y rápido. _

-Buenas noches.- dijo aburrido.

-Perdone, amable caballero, pero creo que no me equivocó cuando digo que eres Sir Cullen, el famoso pianista.-guiño un ojo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Esto hizo que la dama perdiera un poco de confianza.

-Debo admitir que no se equivoca, Miss.

Edward la examinó de arriba abajo. La dama era linda, pero de una manera algo vulgar. Tenía el cabello rubio y llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía los ojos dorados. El vestido blanco era corto con un escote demasiado provocativo y que daría lugar a muchos rumores.

La señorita se mordió el labio, pero no por nerviosismo, si no por coquetería y en un intento de ser provocativa.

Edward rodó mentalmente los ojos.

-No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, así que te diré mi nombre: Tanya.-estiró la mano. Edward sólo la contempló hasta que, incómoda, la bajo.

-Me encantaría escucharlo tocar piano algún día en vivo, Sir Cullen

-Lo siento pero yo sólo tocó en lugares privados y sólo puedo invitar a personas especiales para mí.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Por qué un día no venís al castillo y tocas sólo para mí? Me encantaría conocerlo Sir Cullen.

Eso confundió a Edward. ¿Al castillo? ¿Acaso era amiga íntima de Alice?

-Ehm, no creo que pueda.- buscó por todas partes una salida.

Entonces vio como Rosalie y Alice se reían por alguna cosa. Edward sonrió y Tanya lo malinterpretó, ya que ella también lo sonrió.

-Lo siento pero me voy. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.- presuroso, se levantó. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban Miss Swan y Miss Hale.

Se puso frente a ellas dos.

-Hola de nuevo, Sir Cullen.- exclamó Alice.

-Hola Alice ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Ha ido por unas bebidas. Te ves alterado. ¿qué os ha pasado Sir Cullen?

-Me he encontrado con una dama guera de su juicio.

Miss Hale soltó una carcajada.

-Eso le pasa por dejarme sola buscando a Miss Swan.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. Se le había olvidado por completo.

-Os estuve buscando, pero no os encontré hasta ahora.- mintió Edward convincentemente.

-¿Y quién es esa dama, exactamente?- preguntó Alice.

Edward la miró.

-Una dama llamada Tanya. No os ha dicho su apellido.

-¿Cómo es? Alta, rubia, escote atrevido?

-¿La conocéis?

-No. Viene hacia acá.

Edward abrió aún más los ojos.

-No es cierto. Sólo quería ver su expresión, Sir Cullen.

-¿Entonces cómo sabéis quién es?- preguntó Edward.

Alice y Miss Hale rieron.

-Tanya es mi hermanastra, tonto. Lo sabrías si hubieras venido antes al casillero.

-¿En serio Alice?

-Claro que sí.

-Eso realmente fue una sorpresa.- exclamó Edward.- Por cierto ¿De qué se estaban riendo?

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Jasper apareció.

-Ya he vuelto, mi amor.- rozó la mejilla de Alice mientras juntaba su frente con la de él.

Edward y Rosalie sintieron necesidad de voltear a otro lado, ya que sentían que estaban invadiendo su privacidad.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a la pobre de Bella?- preguntó

***************

-Se ve preciosa, Miss Swan.- exclamó Sir Eric.- Preciosa.

Bella se sentía incómoda. Rosalie y Alice la habían convencido de bailar con todos los caballeros solteros, en un fallido intento de conocer a alguien que le agradara.

Desafortunadamente, no estaba resultando.

Y lo peor era tener a su hermana y mejor amiga viendo como se burlaban de ella, sin ton ni son, al ver la mueca de disgusto que hacía siempre que bailaba con alguien.

-Lo siento Sir Yorkie, pero debo marcharme. Mi hermana me llama.

Se zafó rápidamente del agarre de Sir Yorkie mientras él hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Bella corrió rápidamente hacia Alice, Jasper y Rosalie que estaban acompañados de un caballero que no reconoció.

Alcanzó oír decir a Jasper:

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a la pobre de Bella?

Molesta, contestó.

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi, Jasper? Sé que se han estado burlando de mi.

El muchacho desconocido volteó. Era fuerte, con un cabello bronce despeinado, que vestía elegantemente. Parecía que sus ojos eran esmeraldas, de un hermoso color verde. Se la quedó mirando, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Alice, ¿porqué nunca había visto a esta hermosa dama antes?

-Porque nunca venís al castillo Edward. Ella es Isabella Swan, mi hermana heredera al trono.

-Perdone, ¿pero quién es él?- señaló a Edward.

-Soy Sir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. .- sonrió.

* * *

**¡ Qué tal! Me puse las pilas y pude terminar este capítulo! Pongan reviews! jiji, soy malvada! les deje ahí con la duda de que pasará ahora que Bella y Edward se conocieron! Gracias y sigan leyendo!  
**


	3. Capítulo Tres: El Compromiso

Capítulo Tres: El Compromiso

Edward no recordaba nunca haber visto una dama tan hermosa como la que tenía enfrente a él. Por fin había encontrado a su dama misteriosa. Al fin. La dama era hermosa, pero a su propia manera. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, como el chocolate. El cabello largo y marrón estaba ondulado, como finas capas que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, que estaba contorsionado en una mueca de confusión. Su cuerpo era frágil, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Per se veía con una actitud fuerte, inquietante e interesante.

-Así que usted es el famoso Sir Cullen.- murmuró la dama.

-Si. Y es un honor conocer a la famosa hermana de Alice. Debo comentar que la menciona demasiado.

Miss Swan se sonrojó.

-Debo suponer que así debió ser.- fulminó a Alice con la mirada.- Pero creo que he oído hablar más de usted.

-¿Y cómo es que me ha oído hablar de mí, alteza? ¿Acaso ha oído mi música?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, mi hermana me ha hablado de usted.

-¿Buenas cosas, supongo?

-No tan buenas, Sir Cullen. Cosas cómo que anda conquistando a cualquiera que pasa enfrente de usted, sólo por mencionar una de ellas.

Bella sonrió.

Edward se le quedó viendo ceñudo. Nunca en su vida le habían hablado de ese modo y mucho menos con ese tono.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Alice y Jasper rieron.

-Hum, Alice, querida, ¿os gustaría bailar conmigo en esta maravillosa velada?

Alice miró a Bella y a Edward fijamente.

-Creo que sí, cielo. Hay que dejar a este par solo.- Alice rió musicalmente.

Jasper jaló a Alice hacia donde la alegre música del violín sonaba. Alice no opuso resistencia y lo siguió con andar increíblemente elegante.

Rosalie miró hacia un lado y vio unos rizos negros moverse.

-Oh, allá está Sir Emmett Cullen. Con su permiso, Miss Swan y Sir Cullen.- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras Edward la correspondía.

Bella sonrió al ver como Rosalie corría hacia donde estaba Emmett.

Había algo en ella que atraía la atención de Edward. Miró hacia donde estaba Miss Swan. Pero cuando quiso tratar de iniciar una conversación, Miss Swan había empezado a andar en el sentido contrario a donde se encontraba Edward.

Sir Cullen caminó a zancadas hacia Miss Swan, presuroso.

-¿Adónde vas, Bella?- preguntó cuando por fin la alcanzó.

Bella se detuvo y la miró asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Os me ha llamado Bella.- respondió

-Si. Su hermana os ha dicho que le gusta que le llamen de esa firma.- Bella empezó a andar de nuevo, ahora más presurosa llevando a un presuroso Edward detrás.

Sus rizos flotaban en el aire al caminar cuando bufó.

- Alice.- murmuró, molesta.- ¿Para qué queréis enemigos cuando tenéis una hermana como esa?

- Bueno, debo confesar que si fue ella.

- Pues cualquier cosa que os haya dicho Alice, sólo soy llamada Bella por los seres queridos.- Bella bufó de nuevo, al final.

Edward se detuvo haciendo que Bella también lo hiciera y volteara con un suspiro para verlo de frente. Sonrió. Él acercó más a Bella y susurró en su oído.

- ¿Acaso no soy yo un ser muy querido, Miss Swan?- susurró

Bella tembló haciendo que Edward sonriera aún más.

Dada la amplia experiencia de Sir Cullen, confiaba en que ella no sería ya tan testaruda. Pero Bella suspiró de nievo y dio un paso para atrás, mirando a Edward a los ojos.

-Probablemente lo sepa, pero no me gusta ser tratada de esa manera, Sir Cullen.- respondió fríamente.- Y no, no sois un ser querido, Sir Cullen, apenas un conocido. Por más que me desagrade que llame Isabella, no es propio que me llame Bella.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Hagamos un acuerdo, su majestad. Aunque no sea un ser querido, o al menos eso afirmáis,- Edward sonrió mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco.- te llamaré Bella y a cambio os podrá llamarme Edward. ¿Qué decís, majestad?

-No, ya os dicho que no es correcto, Sir Cullen.

-Sí así lo queréis, Miss Swan.

Bella mostró su obvio desagrado.

-¿Miss Swan?

-Claro. Eso es lo propio, Isabella. ¿Acaso no lo queréis así, Miss Swan?- remarcó las dos últimas palabras con arrogancia.

A Bella le irritaba demasiado que cualquiera le dijera así, incluso su familia. No hay que mencionar que esto le sacaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Muy bien. Podéis llamarme Bella. Pero vos seréis una excepción. Pero usted no es un ser querido, Edward.

-Eso decís ahora, Bella. Pero con el tiempo, no sé, podamos ser amigos, luego, no sé, ser compañeros… **(en ese tiempo decir compañeros era decir pareja)**

-Tantas cosas no os alcanzaran para una sola noche, Edward.

-No estoy hablando de una sola noche. Habló de varios días.- guiñó un ojo.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo os osáis a hablar de ese modo? ¿Acaso vendréis mañana?- se oía irritada y desesperada.

-Claro.

Bella empezó a andar de nuevo. Edward la sujetó de la muñeca, firmemente.

-¿Adónde vas, Bella?

-Aunque vos estéis presente no hay nada que me sujete a estar con usted.

-Apuesto a que queréis que me quede, pero tu orgullo no os deja.

-Me atrevo a decir que eso es absolutamente ficticio.

-Y me atrevo a decir que incluso queréis bailar conmigo.

Bella se volteó molesta.

-No bailaría con usted aunque fuera el último caballero en este reino.

Edward la miró a los ojos y, una vez más, se perdió en ellos.

El chocolate se enfrentaba al esmeralda, los dos rehusando a desviarse del otro, ya que ambos estaban perdidos en el otro. Si alguien hubiera visto aquellos pares de ojos, no sabría decir cuáles eran los más hermosos. Los dos pares tenían su propio encanto.

Los de Bella eran profundos, tan profundos que no hallabas fin. Eran misteriosos, llenos de secretos ocultos, junto con un toque de aprensión y percepción. Y eran dulces, dulces como las mieles mismas y exquisitas, como su color, el chocolate, Curiosamente, era como nadar en un mar en donde era difícil salir.

Los de Edward eran extrovertidos, con una chispa de misterio y dulzura. Sus ojos cambiaban de acuerdo a su estado. Podían ser dulces como el azúcar mismo pero podían ser fríos y duros como el hielo. Eran tan verdes que se podía decir que una esmeralda habitaba cada ojo.

Pero a esa batalla por dominancia, se incluyeron unos ojos azules, quienes se veían bastante enojados. Se veían claros a lo lejos, pero al acercarte más, podías ver que una tormenta auguraba cerca.

El dueño y señor de esos ojos azules como el cielo puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Bella, rompiendo la conexión íntima que había entre Bella y Edward.

El portador de los mismos ojos acercó a Bella a su lado haciendo que Bella lo mirara.

Edward, molesto por la interrupción, alzó la vista para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver que el con esos ojos correspondía a Sir Newton.

-Veo que ya habéis conocido a Sir Cullen.- susurró Sir Newton.

_¿Quién os cree que es?_

Edward estaba totalmente confundido y miraba con llamas en los ojos el brazo de Sir Newton alrededor de Bella.

Querría arrancar, despedazar de ser posible, ese brazo.

Edward nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de furia tan concentrado como ahora lo sentía, tan vívidamente que le daban nauseas.

Sentía coraje, mucho coraje. Y otro sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, pero sin embargo formaban un monstruo que rugía dentro de él.

Pero por otra parte, una mínima parte, sentía satisfacción. Bella estaba atrapada en el abrazo de Sir Newton pero se veía incómoda, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Trataba discretamente de zafarse, desesperada.

Y por último estaba la confusión. ¿Por qué Bella se dejaba? ¿Qué pasaba? Bella tenía el poder suficiente para mandarlo fuera del castillo de una vez por todas, si seguí en esa posición.

-Si, ya lo conocí. Es el primo de mi cuñado, Sir Jasper Cullen.

Michael Newton miró a Edward.

-Esa información no estaba en mi poder. ¿Hace cuánto que vosotros se conocen?

-Hace unos cuantos momentos. De hecho antes de que viniera gozábamos de una charla.- contestó Sir Cullen, receloso.

La mirada de Sir Newton de tornó aún más helada, pero antes de poder decir algo un golpe leve de una copa de vidrio lo calló. Una importante anunciación.

Los tres, la princesa y los dos caballeros se voltearon y vieron a Jasper y Alice, abrazados, viéndose con ternura excesiva. Sir Jasper Cullen había llamado la atención de todos.

Los murmullos y música callaron poco a poco hasta que se creó el silencio total. Todos voltearon hacia Jasper y Alice.

-Es un gusto, un placer, tener a todos vosotros aquí, cómo testigos de lo que estoy a punto de proclamar. Estamos todos aquí para celebrar a Miss Swan, alguien que simplemente siempre lleva alegría a todos los corazones para aquellos que la conocen, con su actitud siempre tan optimista. Conozco a Alice Swan hace seis meses y creo que es la mujer más hermosa y preciosa que he conocido jamás. En cuánto la vi, me enamoré totalmente de ella, y como un milagro del señor, ella correspondió mis sentimientos de afecto. No he conocido a nadie tan hermosa y radiante desde entonces y me regocijo de que jamás lo haré. Me di cuenta desde que la conocí y supe que tenía un tesoro en mis manos, uno que no podía malgastar de ninguna manera. Hoy decidí que quería atarme a ella de todas las formas posibles y le propuse matrimonio. Ella aceptó, gustosa. Pero tanta era nuestra felicidad que decidimos compartirlo con todos vosotros y esperamos que pueden compartir nuestro regocijo.

Alice lo abrazó fuerte y dulcemente y los dos se enfrascaron en un beso apasionado, mientras los demás aplaudían impresionados, mientras vitoreaban a la feliz pareja y aplaudían con gozo. No se le vio por ningún lado a Charles Swan, el rey, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie. Nunca se le veía en los méritos de sus hijas.

Cuando la atención de Sir Cullen se dirigió de nuevo a Sir Newton y Miss Swan, vio que la expresión del primero había cambiado de una forma tenebrosa. Se mostraba aún más posesivo y pensativo.

Sir Newton tomó con fuerza la delicada mano de la princesa Swan, provocando una mueca de dolor por la dama. La desafió a quejarse, pero no lo hizo. Sólo le miró con furia y rabia.

Mientras le trituraba la mano, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, llevando a una confundida Bella por detrás.

-¿Adónde me lleváis?

-A hacer un anuncio aún más importante, querida Miss Swan. Sólo tardara unos minutos, princesa.

Dejaron a Sir Cullen atrás. Pensó en seguirlos, pero no lograba encontrar sus piernas entumecidas. Sentía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que el monstruo dentro de él rugía sin parar, implacable.

La gente danzaba a su alrededor danzaba con gusto y alegría a su alrededor.

El problema que le concernía a Edward era sobre el compromiso entre Jasper y Alice. La gente empezaría hablar, no osarían hacerlo aquí, pero lo harían. Se preguntarían si algo andaba mal con Bella.

Según la tradición, en la familia siempre se debía matrimoniar a la mayor, antes de hacerlo la menor. Esto provocaría demasiados rumores en el reino, en especial proviniendo la noticia de la sagrada familia real.

A menos que…

Bella estuviera comprometida ya.

Negando mentalmente que fuera posible, caminó hacia adelante, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos que le llenaban, tratando en un febril intento de alejarse de esos pensamientos que le llenaban.

Caminó y caminó hasta que casi choca con una señora que estaba en frente de él.

Elevó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada helada de una señora cuyo rostro ya había visto innumerables veces.

La reina Rachel de Inglaterra, esposa del rey Charles Swan.

Lo miró de arriba para abajo, disgustada, su boca formando una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué esperáis? ¿Es que no debéis arrodillarte ante tu reina? ¡Qué insolencia!

-Lo siento mucho su majestad. – Edward se arrodilló ante ella y pudo verla en realidad.

La reina era ya una anciana, con el cabello rubio recogido, Usaba un elegante vestido, con millones de joyas. Tenía los ojos azules, que le recordaron a Sir Newton.

-Supongo que usted debe ser Sir Cullen, ¿no es cierto, muchacho insolente?

-Sí, así es, su majestad.

Lo miró de pies a cabezas.

-Vienes de una muy buena familia y una bien adinerada, debo decir. Y debo admitir que eres bien parecido, también. Debéis conocer a mi hija, Tanya.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron considerablemente.

Sir Newton había dicho que su madre era la reina Rachel. Entonces, si Tanya era hija de la reina, también era hermana de Sir Michael Newton. Era Tanya Newton. Los dos eran hermanastros de Bella, ya que el padre de Bella era el rey Charles.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sir Newton y Miss Swan aparecieron en donde hace un momento se encontraba Jasper.

A punto de decir algo importante. Todos callaron de nuevo al ver que la princesa Isabella estaba parada enfrente de ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos. Yo también quiero dar una anunciación importante, quiero que todos compartan el regocijo que nosotros gozamos. Como nuestros seres más queridos sabrán, estoy comprometido. Pero no con cualquier dama. No. Estoy comprometido, orgullosamente, con la Princesa Isabella Swan. Y estamos a punto de casarnos en un mes. Quería compartir vuestro gusto y placer con ustedes. Gracias.

La gente reverenció ante ellos, menos la reina Rachel y Edward. Todos aplaudieron con gusto, al saber que la futura reina y había escogido esposo y futuro rey.

Edward estaba angustiado, Sentía que estaba a punto de caerse.

Nunca lo habría deducido. Todo por la asunciones. Asumió que la princesa debía ser soltera, por supuesto. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle.

Estaba hecho una fiera. Una verdadera fiera que hay que temer.

Pero no era el único que se sentía de esa manera. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se les veía que tenían el mismo humor que el.

Pero en especial Bella. Pero, aunque hubieras notado su mueca de disgusto, nunca nadie previó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera Sir Newton, ni Alice, ni Edward.

Nadie esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**¡Hola a todos, de nuevo! Siento muchí haberlos dejado así en el capítulo anterior y haberme tardado tanto en poner un nuevo capítulo. Pero juro que pondré el sig. Capítulo pronto! Lo juro!**

**Pero, porfa, dejen reviews! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**p.s: ¿Ya vieron la peli de luna nueva? Si no la han visto, véanla. ¡Esta genial! ¡Muy apegada al libro!**

**Stardropper ;)**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Infierno y Venganza

Capítulo Cuatro: Infierno y Venganzas

Bella estaba hecha una fiera. Una verdadera fiera. La ira le rasgaba dentro, creando que se pusiera roja.

Su hermanastro acaba de proclamar a medio reino que Bella era propiedad _suya._ Bella sabía lo que planeaba: decir a los demás que Bella ya no estaba disponible, haciendo que Bella perdiera todas sus oportunidades para poder encontrar a un caballero decente.

Michael nunca quiso a Bella, y ella nunca supo por qué hasta el día de hoy, cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

Michael siempre había amado el poder, amaba tener todo tipo de privilegios y nada le satis- facería más que fuera autoridad suprema de todo el reino. Deseaba más que nada ser rey, y pudo haberlo sido, si no fuera por el hecho de una persona: Isabella.

Isabella era la verdadera reina al trono, como hija legítima del rey, y había nacido antes que Michael. Si Bella no hubiera existido, hubiera podido heredar al trono, aunque fuera hijastro del Honorable Charles Swan, ya que Bella no tenía ningún primo, por muy lejano que fuera.

Así que encontró una solución que su madre y padrastro le proporcionaron: matrimoniarse con Bella, para así llegar a ser rey. Por lo tanto, si Bella conseguía a alguien más, podría olvidarse de ser el rey.

Michael nunca la había querido, jamás la había apreciado, y probablemente el cariño "de hermano", como solía llamar él cuando rara vez le daba alguna atención, era ficticio. Una farsa bien hecha, un monólogo bien ensayado.

Esto hizo que Isabella viera todo en rojo, al igual que la copa de vino que sujetaba fuertemente entre sus delicados guantes. La copa empezó a temblar, conforme a la ira que le llenaba, embargaba y destilaba.

De repente, su mente se llenó de rabia y no pensó en las consecuencias. Salió del trance en que había estado y caminó hacia Michael.

Todos la miraron, esperando que la princesa fuera y le diera un apasionado beso.

Pero no fue así. Bella caminó hacia él, como una leona acechando hasta que llego a él, con un andar elegante que hasta llegó a asombrarle a ella.

Se acercó a él y trató de que su andar pareciera más burdo, mucho más burdo, tratando de parecer que estaba a punto se tropezarse.

Aunque Isabella no había nacido para hacer cualquier acción al aire libre, ya que con frecuencia cuando era menor se lastimaba un tobillo o regresaba con cardenales, era francamente buena para actuar aunque ella afirmara con alma y corazón todo lo contrario, ya que para ser la futura reina era demasiado humilde.

Así que sacó a pulir sus dotes de actuación e hizo parecer que tropezaba y _accidentalmente_ derramaba la copa de vino que había sobre el costoso traje se sir Newton.

Se creó con rapidez una gran mancha de color escarlata, pero nada comparado con el rojo que había adquirido sir Newton del enojo.

Bella miró hacia la copa de vino y, sin ningún remordimiento de lo que pudiera decir los demás, derramó lo que sobró sobre el rubio cabello de sir Newton, haciendo que el costoso vino escurriera por entre el cabello de sir Newton y luego, enfadada, aventó con furia extrema la delicada copa de vino hacia el suelo, que chocó contra el mármol con estruendoso sonido.

-No tenéis ningún derecho de proclamarme tuya.- murmuró y se marchó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

La gente súbitamente empezó a hablar, parloteando y criticando el comportamiento de lady Swan. Especialmente Miss Stanley, que le tenía cierta envidia a la honorable princesa Isabella. Pero, aunque aquello había pasado cuando mucha gente ya había pasado su atención a otra cosa, muchos observaron la escena con interés.

Afortunadamente, los conocidos de los Newton y Swan eran los únicos que habían observado aquello, por lo cual no se difundiría demasiado.

Entre ellos, se encontraba sir Cullen, quién veía todo con demasiada alegría y gracia, sin importarle la vergüenza y deshonra que sir Newton estaría sufriendo ahora. Lo que a sir Newton le parecía un suplicio, a él le parecía un festín. Era una delicia ver como Isabella lo había rechazado, probando no ser propiedad de nadie. Despareció entre la gente, con una sonrisa jugueteando en las comisuras de los labios, aún preocupado, por Bella. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de porque le dejaba de arder el pecho al ver la escena que acababa de presenciar. Ni la más remota.

La única que había observado esa escena aparte de los conocidos de los Swan y Newton, era lady Stanley, una muchacha que veía todo con desdén y arrogancia y con demasiada vanidad.

Mientras tanto, Isabella corría con torpeza entre la gente y esquivaba a todo el que podía, cosa nada difícil, debido que todos se apartaban al ver que la grandiosa y hermosa princesa Isabella pasaba entre ellos.

Tropezó, varias veces, tratando de buscar una salida de tanta gente, y un lugar tranquilo en donde pensar. Se dirigió a su balcón preferido, ubicado en un sitio apartado, donde podía pensar en paz.

Abrió las pesadas cortinas y se sentó en el rústico sofá que había en el balcón. Abatida, sintiendo que todo era absurdo e insensato. Después, se volvió a levantar, recordando que no quería ser molestada, y cerró las cortinas con el emblema real.

Isabella siempre había sido madura y demasiado sensata para una dama de su categoría y edad. Nunca se dejaba llevar por alucinaciones y siempre hablaba, comportaba y pensaba con sensatez, jamás sin adelantarse a los hechos, o sin estar confiada de que era lo correcto, ya que así había sido educada para ser reina. Así la había educado su madre, la reina Reneé. Siempre pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos y si pensaba que era algo era correcto, lo hacía, sin importar lo insano que pudiera parecer.

Empezó a ver los luceros en el cielo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se sentía confundida.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban a su pequeño balcón y se dio cuenta hasta que las pesadas cortinas se abrieron, bruscamente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano se cerró alrededor de si boca.

Un brazo se cernió fuertemente en su brazo y la jaló hacia arriba, provocándole un dolor insoportable. Pensando en un ladrón, trató de zafarse, pero la fuerza del individuo era excesiva.

Pataleó varios segundos pero después se rindió. Era muy fuerte, y el oxígeno empezaba a faltarle.

No fue si no cuando Isabella vio la rubia cabellera que era Michael.

La miraba con fiereza, con toda la que podía expresar hasta su confundida hermanastra, que luego le miró con el mismo enojo.

La llevó a una pared dentro del balcón, demasiado rápido, y la aplastó sin soltarla o aminorar su presión. Estaba segura de que la presión le causaría un cardenal tarde o temprano. Todavía era muy visible la mancha de vino en el traje de Michael.

La sujetó de las muñecas mientras Bella trataba de liberarse.

-¡¿Quién creéis que sois para tratarme así?! ¿La princesa mentecata?

-No. La pregunta acertada es: ¿Quién creéis que sois vos para ir a aclamar a todo el palacio que yo soy tu prometida cuando no lo soy? ¡Todavía me queda un mes! ¡Me tomaste como tu propiedad!

Michael sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Qué oportunidad hay que encontréis a alguien más? Debía hacerlo. Se debió haber sabido hace ya mucho tiempo, _querida_.

-Me niego rotundamente, hermanastro. Primero muerta que todos sepan que me casare contigo.

La presión aumentó.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Os casaras con Sir Newton, no con cualquier mentecato.

-Prefiero un mentecato que casarme contigo. Un pordiosero que contigo. Cualquiera de los dos, aunque sean un sinónimo de lo que eres, serían mejores maridos que tú, Michael, ya que eres demasiado sucio para estar en donde estás.

Sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en la mejilla. Esa parte le ardía como el infierno. No dolía físicamente, pero era humillante ser abofeteada por un personaje como Sir Newton. Bella siempre había sido creada para que la respetaran, no para que la abofetearan. Lo tomó de los cabellos, y como pudo le devolvió la abofeteada, con la misma fiereza.

-Nadie osa tocarme Michael, y alguien como tu mucho menos. ¿Qué te crees? Pensando que por ser hijastro del rey serás capaz de humillarme. Primero que muera antes de que pases sobre mí. Pereceré antes que si pasas sobre mí. Así que te lo advierto, Michael. Vete.

-Has comenzado una vendetta*, Bella. – la soltó y la pobre criatura, debilitada y casi sin aire, cayó al suelo. – Pero esto no quedará así. Sucumbirás, Isabella. Juro que lo haré con mis mismas manos. ¡Lo juro!

Salió echa una fiera, un desdén llenándole desde dentro. ¿Cómo osaba esa moribunda ir a encararle de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Debía respetarlo, como futuro esposo, como hermanastro.

Dentro del balcón, Bella tocó la parte roja e hinchada. Se sentía indignada. Muy indignada. Respiró varias veces hasta que pudo tranquilizarse. Recuperó el aire que le habían sacado, poco a poco.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los mismos se convirtieron en horas. Bella esperó pacientemente, con el dolor todavía muy palpable en los costados y en la cabeza.

Después, hasta que oyó que la música poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse, se levantó y trató de caminar hacia las cortinas que dejaban entrar a cualquiera en el balcón. Le pesaban las piernas y sentía que su cabeza era de plomo. El dolor era también muy presente aún en su mejilla, que aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde que la bofetada había sido marcada. Todavía sentía fuego por las venas, que la inundaba y la llenaba por completo.

Bella era bastante orgullosa, por lo cual era muy difícil conseguir un perdón suyo.

Asomó la cabeza fuera de la cortina. Vio entonces que solo quedaba Carlisle y Esme, por lo cual logró salir.

Le dolía la cabeza. No sabía realmente porqué. Creía que eran por dos cosas: Una era que simplemente eran demasiados problemas o porque el gran golpe que le había dado su hermanastro antes de salir.

Caminó tratando de sonar silenciosa y sigilosa por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras de mármol. Quería que nadie le viera humillada de esa manera, con esos cardenales y la cara roja de la furia y la bofetada.

Volteó, adolorida, hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Esme y vio que ellos ya estaban saliendo a la puerta, acompañados de la Reina Rachel.

Bufó, disgustada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan cínica? Ella misma odiaba a los Cullen, pero solo se llevaba, o aparentaba, bien con ellos gracias a él Rey Charles.

Subió las escaleras y oyó que la puerta del castillo se cerraba, con fuerza.

-Espera, Isabella.- oyó que la voz de su madrastra llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En el balcón.- empezó a andar de nuevo

-Vi a mi hijo furioso. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada. No es mi culpa de que vuestro hijo se enoje por cualquier cosa y se salga de sus casillas cada vez que alguien lo ve mal.

-Claro que si es vuestra culpa. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a negarte a ello? Ambas sabemos que nada lo desquicia más que hablar contigo.

Bella trató de calmarse. No valía la pena perder el control por este tipo de cosas.

Desde que Rachel había llegado al castillo, este se había convertido en un infierno. Rachel había pasado a tener el control de todo, incluyendo a Bella y a Alice, dado que el Rey Charles no podía hacerlo.

Se aprovechaba de las dos, las hacía sufrir y estaba claro que las odiaba. Y mucho.

-Entonces ¿por qué hacer sufrir a vuestro hijo casándose conmigo? ¿Si nada le desquicia más que estar conmigo?

Bella, aunque estaba volteada, sintió el enojo emanar de su madrastra.

-Porque es un matrimonio propio. Lo sabéis, Isabella. No volváis a atreverte a retarme.

-Hay demasiados matrimonios propios, madrastra. No sólo estoy yo. Podéis casar a vuestro hijo con quién queráis. Mi padre no se enojara. Lo harás dichoso.

-¿Y a mí que me importa vuestro padre, cuando yo no le importo? Te casarás con tu hermanastro, lo quieras o no. De hecho, si hubiera sido mi decisión, ya no habría puesto lo de tu cumpleaños número diecinueve. Ya estarías complaciendo a mi hijo.

-Qué suerte que no ha quedado a vuestra disposición. Al menos mi madre me dio una opción.

-Yo soy tu madre, por más repugnante que me sea ser madre de una chiquilla como tú, tan insolente.

-Pues jamás serás mi madre, y le agradezco el cielo ello.

-Tu madre era igual de insolente que vos. Era tan repugnante y sangre sucia como vos.

Eso hirió a Bella en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no le daría la satisfacción a su madrastra de ver cuánto.

-Que mal, no, que considere que esto es un matrimonio propio si soy una sangre sucia. Y escúcheme bien: podré ser lo que quiera, pero jamás caeré tan bajo como para insultar a la hija de mi marido, quien se supone que quiere. Será interesante saber que piensa mi padre sobre esto.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-No te creerá. ¿Quién te creería a ti, que estás engendrada en un vientre tan sucio?

-Mi padre.

-Ambas sabemos que le cree más a cualquiera que a ti, Isabella.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con estridente ruido.

Cayó deshecha en su enorme y cómoda cama, hecha añicos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su madre de esa manera, ahora que estaba con el señor? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ni siquiera amaba a su padre. Sólo había sido una trampa. Una tonta trampa que en que el Rey Charles había caído.

Lloró sobre el edredón. Por la furia. Por la desesperación. Por la desesperación.

Decidió que sería bueno ponerle llave a su habitación. Trastabilló hacia su habitación pero sintió algo rugoso y suave en su pie. Se agachó y lo tomó. Era una rosa y una carta. Abrió la carta, que decía.

_Bella_

_Ansió poder verla de nuevo mañana. Tendré el gusto de poder soñar con usted, ya que no deja de rondar mi mente._

_Edward._

Bella parpadeó y puso la rosa y la carta en el escritorio. Luego se enfadaría. Le puso lleva a su puerta y caminó de nuevo hasta su cama, donde lloro hasta el cansancio.

**Vendetta***: **veganza**

**Chicas, lo siento pero no pude poner un nuevo cap. más pronto. Tuve un bloqueo. Espero que les hayas gustado!**

**oh, y tambien siento mucho por que Edward no salió mucho.**

**Bye**

**Stardropper ;)  
**


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Desesperacion

Amor, pasión y desilusión

Capítulo Cinco: Desesperación

El viento azotó contra la ventana más alta del castillo, haciendo un gran estruendo al chocar contra esta. En poco tiempo, el divertido y travieso viento la abrió y penetró en el cuarto de la princesa Isabella.

El viento azotó la suave cara de Isabella, quien parpadeó sorprendida varias veces, sobresaltada debido a que no había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento. Los abrió lentamente y suspiró audiblemente. Se estiró sobre su enorme cama y sintió los músculos agarrotados, debido a durmió en pésima posición la noche anterior. No le importó. A diferencia de la mayoría de las princesas de diferentes reinos que Bella había tenido la "honradez" de conocer, Bella no era una de esas "niñas mimadas". Desde chica había aprendido que la vida no es como la pintan en los cuentos de hadas que su madre alguna vez le habrá contado antes de que muriera. Era dura y tenía que vivir con ello, ya que no habría nadie que, como una hada madrina, solucionara todo de golpe y todo sería brillante y feliz.

Bella bufó. Se pregunto cuánto pagarían cualquiera por tener un final feliz como el de las princesas de cuento. Una fortuna, de eso estaba segura.

Bella palpó la suave superficie de su hermoso edredón de seda y sintió algo mojado. Lo palpó con más delicadeza y vio que era una gran parte mojada, cerca de su cara. Suspiró de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta que había llorado tanto la noche anterior.

Se levantó y fue a vestirse con un elegante vestido rojo que su padre, que en épocas de bienestar, le había dado. Se tardó en vestirse y colocarse correctamente todo, debido a la vergüenza, ya que no degustaba de bajar a desayunar. Luego de unos minutos, fue a ver su imagen en el enorme espejo que su hermana Alice le había dado.

Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y los delicados mechones de pelo que con tanto esmero habían quedado ondulados, ahora estaban aplastados. Todo lo demás se veía bien, excepto por los cardenales que había en su brazo y en su rostro, hinchándoselo un poco. Aparte estaba su mejilla que todavía podía ver unos rasguños en ella.

Ató su hermoso pelo con un moño y cubrió con maquillaje los cardenales, con mucho esmero y dedicación, dándole tiempo a cada uno.

Oyó que tocaban a su enorme puerta de roble, llena de rosas con espinas que habían sido talladas con mucha dedicación y talento. Presurosa, la abrió donde se encontraba miss Webber.

Ángela Webber era la persona más dulce y amable que Isabella había conocido en su entera vida. Era aquella persona que siempre cuidaba de Alice y de ella, y que las acompañaba a cualquier lugar a donde fueran. Era su dama de compañía, aquella que cuidaba que no hicieran locuras.

Ángela era demasiado sencilla, debido a que provenía de una familia poco adinerada. Su pelo castaño era corto, por lo cual no lo arreglaba de muchas maneras. Sus ojos siempre transmitían paz y tranquilidad y siempre eran amables. Hoy usaba un sencillo vestido café, que vestía elegantemente.

-Buenos días, princesa Bella.- hizo una reverencia.- Su madre, la reina Rachel, me ha solicitado a que la llamara para que bajara a desayunar.

-Ahora voy, Ángela. ¿Podéis esperar solo unos minutos, por favor? Sólo voy por algo.

-Claro que si, princesa Swan.

Bella se dirigió directamente hacia su pequeño buró y tomó Orgullo y Prejuicio con tanto amor como una madre a un hijo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo abruptamente.

Vio una hermosa rosa roja cerca de libro y una nota, y entonces recordó lo que decía la nota. Maldijo por lo bajo, debido a que era tan olvidadiza. Ya sabía que este día no iba a ser tan fácil.

Edward Cullen vendría hoy. Dios, que suplicio.

Tomó la rosa y la aplastó entre sus delicados guantes, furiosa. ¿Ahora qué haría?

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, hecha una furia. Ángela, por supuesto, lo notó.

-Se ve molesta el día de hoy, su majestad. ¿Quiere compartirme porque o no es de mi interés?

-Oh, Ángela. Claro que es de tu incumbencia. Es que Sir Cullen vendrá el día de hoy y no congeniamos muy bien que digamos. Por eso estoy cargando tanto desasosiego.

-No se preocupe, princesa Isabella. Podemos prohibirle la entrada, si usted así lo desea.

-No. Pensará que soy una cobarde. Dejadlo entrar.

-Como lo deseé, mi señora.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar con su hermana Alice, quien se veía triste y enojada, en su asiento y a su madrastra que se veía, también, enojada. Bueno, claro que eso no era novedad.

-Las dejare solas. Cualquier cosa que deseen será traída lo más pronto posible.

-Retírate, Ángela.- bramó la reina Rachel.

-Gracias, Ángela.- compuso Bella, quien veía enojada a su madrastra.

Ángela hizo una reverencia y se fue. Bella y Alice la siguieron con la mirada.

El desayuno se tomó en silencio, como siempre. Rachel pensaba que sus hijastras ya eran suficiente molestia y sufrimiento viéndolas, no cabe mencionar que era aún un sufrimiento mayor oírlas hablar cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban. Así, que desde pequeñas, les había regañando diciéndose que se callaran, ya que no soportaba sus voces.

Así que, quince años después, así seguía siendo. Nadie hablaba mientras estuviera en la mesa, ni siquiera entre las hermanas. El rey Charles nunca comía con ellas, debido a los des fortunios que vivía. Michael y Tanya jamás se sentaban con ellas, igual debido a Rachel. Decía que la sangre que corría por las venas de sus hermanastras, aunque era de nobleza, era usurpada y una venía de un orfanato, cosa desagradable, y otra venía del vientre más sucio que se pudiera conocer. Así que apartaba a sus "niños" de aquellas bestias indomables.

Los cuchillos de oro chocaban contra el plato, una y otra vez, sin que ninguna voz les interrumpiera o que algo interrumpiera su ritmo constante.

Después de desayunar, Alice y Bella se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones, en silencio. Alice seguía enojada por algo y Bella seguía, también, con los humores por el suelo.

Cuando trataba de averiguar que le hacía estar tan encolerizada a su hermana, se maldijo en silencio. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que, su única hermana, acababa de estar comprometida? Ni siquiera la había felicitado.

-Lo siento Alice. Todo ha estado tan precipitado que ni siquiera me ha acordado de decirte feliz cumpleaños ni de felicitarte. Lo siento. ¿Podéis disculpar a tu atontada hermana?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alice mientras veía a Bella con lágrimas con los ojos.

-Claro que si, tonta. Sólo que no lo vayas a volver a hacer.

Bella abrazó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Alice y ella le correspondió el abrazo, afectuosamente.

-Felicidades.- murmuró Bella.- Jasper es perfecto para ti, mi queridísima hermana.

Deshicieron el abrazo y empezaron a charlar mientras subían las escaleras, tomadas de la mano. Por esta vez, a Bella se le pasó el enojo. Pensó que probablemente Edward Cullen ya no vendría, que se olvidaría de ella, pero estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Después de un rato conversando con su hermana Alice, Bella bajo, de nuevo con su hermana, hacia la gigantesca y lujosa sala de la familia Swan.

Bella empezó a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio por décima vez, Alice empezó a diseñar vestidos y Tanya, que se encontraba ahí antes de que Bella o Alice llegaran, empezó a ver el paisaje por la ventana.

Todo esto se desarrollaba en la sala cuando de repente oyeron un carruaje en la distancia y, segundos después, la enorme puerta del castillo abriéndose. Alice y Bella siguieron en lo suyo, mientras Tanya trataba de ver quien había llegado al lujoso castillo.

No muy después, oyeron que alguien daba tres toques a la puerta de la sala, donde todos voltearon y vieron a Collins Mulligan tratando de llamar su atención.

Mulligan era un chico pálido y escuálido, pero no por eso sin dejar de ser simpático y carismático. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable que dar y su cabello pelirrojo era siempre una señal de alegría, ya que siempre significaba que la familia real tenía una visita.

El rostro del escuálido chico de 20 años estaba poblado de pecas y venía de una familia más o menos adinerada. Ya llevaba siendo el portero de la familia por cuatro años y desde entonces siempre había sido bien bienvenido.

Pero por primera vez Bella no se alegró de verlo. Como el portero de la familia, su deber era anunciar si llegaba una visita y Bella temía que fuera Sir Edward.

-Buenas días, princesa Swan y princesa Alice. También es un gusto verla hoy, miss Tanya.

Tanya alzó una ceja, disgustada. Le disgustaba cuando alguien la tomaba aparte, como si no fuera parte de la familia real, como si no fuera una princesa. Le gustaba sentirse importante y que todas las señoritas de la comarca quisieran estar en donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Tenemos una visita, Collins?- preguntó Alice

-Claro que si, princesa Alice. El duque Edward Cullen, primo de su futuro esposo.

Alice aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos, emocionada.

-Qué bien. Me alegra tenerlo aquí este primoroso día.

-¿A quién ha venido a visitar, Collins?- preguntó Tanya.- Seguramente ha venido por mí. Nuestro encuentro ayer fue muy placentero.

Si había algo que le gustara más que comprarse lindos y costosos vestidos, era molestar a sus hermanas y hacerlas sentir menos. Desde que las había conocido, las había odiado a las dos ya que eran las únicas que la superaban en rango y poder. Al igual que su hermano, adoraba y añoraba el poder y deseaba derrocarlas para así poder ser ella mucho más bonita, rica y poderosa. Otra cosa que odiaba de ellas era el amor que recibían y con cuanto fervor cuidaban unas de otras. Pero, entre las dos hermanas, a quien odiaba más era Isabella. Era linda, rica, poderosa, una princesa, querida por todos y todas y aparte de que se convertiría en la nueva reina del reino. Sí, no había nadie que Tanya odiara más que su hermanastra Isabella.

-Lamento decepcionarla, miss Tanya, pero no ha venido a visitarla a usted.

Tanya mostró su sorpresa, y con descaro preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿por quién ha venido si no soy yo?

-Por la princesa Isabella.- susurró Collins.

Tanya bufó por lo bajo, mientras Alice veía a su hermana algo sorprendida.

Bella estaba echando humo por la nariz. Estaba completamente enojada y no quería ver al duque Edward Cullen por el momento. Y dudaba que quisiera verlo alguna vez.

-Lo hago pasar, ¿princesa Isabella?

Bella dudó un momento recordando algo de su niñez. Quería ser una niña pequeña y gritar no por los aires pero un lindo recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

_-Lo hago pasar, ¿princesa Isabella?- preguntó Anthony Mulligan, padre de Collins que en ese entonces todavía trabajaba para la familia real, en lugar de Collins, que en ese entonces era un chiquillo._

_Ese día el rey Charles se encontraba jugando con Isabella, de entonces ocho años, cuando Mulligan llegó y anunció la visita de su primo, a quien Bella generalmente no degustaba de ver._

_El rey Charles estaba consciente de ello y antes de que Bella pudiera gritar lo más que le permitían los pulmones, dijo, con esa grave voz característica suya:_

_- ¿Podéis esperar unos minutos, Anthony? Necesito hablar con mi hija._

_- Claro que si, rey Charles._

_Anthony hizo una reverencia y salió de la puerta mientras sellaba las mismas._

_-Bella, ya sé que no degustas de ver a tu primo._

_Bella hizo un puchero._

_-¡Sí! Siempre me molesta y hace cosas que no me agradan.- cerró sus manos en puñitos._

_El rey Charles sonrió y la abrazó._

_-Bella, ¿recuerdas los cuentos que te cuento todas las noches?- dijo con dulzura._

_-¡Sí!- exclamó Bella- ¿Esas que me gustan mucho?_

_-Sí hija, si. – dijo con ternura mientras tomaba una rosa roja hermosa de la pequeña vasija que tenía a lado.- Ahora te contare otra, pero ya no será de princesas, si no de una rosa._

_Bella estaba confundida. ¿De una rosa?_

_-¿Ves esta rosa, hija? Antes era un simple capullo, uno pequeño y feo. Para llegar a ser esta hermosa rosa roja, tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas. Lluvias, tempestades e incluso sequías. ¿Tú crees que tuvo que hacer sacrificios?_

_Bella se rasco la cabeza, pensativa._

_-Claro que sí. – Bella exclamó, después de pensarlo un buen rato.- Todos hacemos sacrificios, eso me lo dijo Alice._

_-Pues sí, tuvo que hacer innumerables sacrificios. Pero después de todo, llego a ser esta hermosísima rosa roja, porque fue un buen capullo y fue amable y bondadosa y por eso creció tan primorosa._

_-Creció muy agraciada. Me gustaría ser tan bien parecida como ella.- suspiró Bella._

_-Pues todos los somos, mi hermosa niña, todos, en el principio. Pero cuando somos malos y no somos bondadosos, nos marchitamos y ya no crecemos tan lindos como esta rosa._

_-Tomó a su hija en brazos y la puso en sus piernas._

_-Hija, cuando eres una princesa, tienes que hacer más sacrificios que los demás y tienes que ser bondadosa y encantadora. Siempre. Aunque no lo queramos._

_-¡Eso no es justo!- chilló Bella._

_-No, pero así es. Pero si eres todo lo que dije, serás aún más hermosa que esta rosa._

_-Bella abrió los ojos como platos._

_-¿En serio?_

_-En serio. Pero también tienes que hacer sacrificios, como aceptar ver a tu primo, aunque te cause desasosiego verlo. Y si lo haces, empezaras creciendo atractiva y hermosa y en poco tiempo le ganaras en belleza a esta rosa. Así que ahora se una linda y buena niña y ve a ver a tu primo._

_-Sí, papi._

_-Esa es mi niña. Anthony, ya puedes pasar._

_Anthony hizo pasar al primo de Bella y ella lo trato con mucho respeto, como una niña madura. Hasta la actualidad, recordaba esa rosa y siempre quería ser tan bonita como la rosa._

_Fin del Flashback._

Bella suspiro, regresando a la actualidad. Debía hacerlo. Demostrar que no era ninguna cobarde que se resguardaba tras la corona.

-Dejadlo pasar, Collins.

-Como ordene usted, princesa.- antes de irse y de hacer la reverencia habitual, le guiño un ojo. Bella volvió a suspirar.

No era ningún secreto de que, desde el primer momento en que la vio, Collins se había enamorado profundamente de Bella. Alice y Bella lo sabían hace cuatro años, ya que era indudable de que tenía una enorme preferencia hacia Bella. Siempre le daba lo que quería, y de vez en cuando, le hacía cumplidos, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Los elegantes pasos fueron escuchados desde afuera de la sala, con cierto ritmo constante.

Hasta que por fin, Edward Cullen entró en la amplia sala, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mirando a Bella, causando que Tanya perdiera los estribos. ¿Cómo se ha atrevía a no mirarla, siendo ella envidia de innumerables damas y deseo de incontables hombres?

-Princesa Bella, veo que se encuentra preciosa el día de hoy.

-Gracias.- replicó secamente Bella.

-Oh sir Edward, veo que ha venido a deleitarnos el día con su llegada.- reclamó Tanya, esperando que la miraran a ella.

Edward apenas la miro, pero contesto:

-He venido a darles una pequeña invitación a la Princesa Isabella, a la Princesa Alice y a usted, Lady Tanya.

Tanya miró a Edward con desenfado, aunque en realidad su cuerpo hervía de rabia y enojo.

-¿En serio? Y ¿cuál es vuestra noticia, Sir Edward?

-Mis tíos han decidido celebrar la noticia que mi primo Jasper ha dado ayer, así que harán un baile para el día de mañana. Desean celebrar esta maravillosa noticia y he venido a invitarles, a la Princesa Alice, por supuesto, y a la Princesa Isabella al igual que Lady Tanya.

Alice aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bien! Edward, ¿podréis quedarte con mi hermana un pequeño lapso de tiempo? Necesito ver en que puedo ayudar pero no he de poder encerrada en este gigantesco castillo, como una tórtola dentro de su jaula.

-Claro que si, Alice. De hecho, venía a quedarme un buen lapso con vuestra hermana.

Un brillo destello en los ojos de Alice, al saber lo que acababa de decir Edward. Una sonrisa destelló en sus labios, mientras que esta escrutaba la expresión de su hermana.

-Gracias, Edward. Bella, para que vuestro invitado no se aburra, ¿queréis enseñarle todo el castillo?

Isabella tenía ganas de gritar no con todo su pulmón y salir corriendo de la habitación, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás. Ya no.

Suspiró.

-Claro que si, Alice. Id tranquila, Edward estará bien.

-Gracias, Bella.

-Os acompaño en vuestro recorrido. Puedo servirles de ayuda.- exclamo Tanya, aunque en realidad sólo quería vigilarlos.

Bella estaba aterrada. Estar con Edward Cullen era algo, pero estar con Tanya era algo diferente. La avergonzaría e humillaría de forma sigilosa, ya que el deseo de Tanya por Edward era muy palpable. Pero no la dejaría hacerlo. No si ella lo hacía primero.

-Claro Tanya.- Bella plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Podéis acompañaros.

Mientras decía un gracias, Bella sabía que trataría de hacer ese viaje más imposible de lo que ya era. La humillaría, maltrataría y la haría ser quedar mal en su propio castillo. Edward trataría de adularla como ayer y que quisiera caer en sus redes de hombría y Rachel probablemente estuviera vigilándola.

Parecía que el día se tornaba más espinoso de lo que Bella había previsto.

**Hola chicas! Siento tanto no haber puesto un capítulo antes, en serio que si, pero es que tengo Tentaciones (quienes estén leyéndola ya estoy a punto de terminar el capítulo que sigue) y Moonlight (nos vemos el miércoles por allá), así que es demasiado para mí.**

**Creo que no voy a poder poner un capítulo nuevo de Amor, pasión y desilusión, a menos que vea que los visitantes y los reviews suban algo.**

**Gracias y adiós.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	6. Capítulo Seis: ¿Castigo o Recompensa?

**Hola chicos. Sé que tiene años que no pongo un nuevo capítulo, pero las excusas y noticia están abajo. Nos leemos después del capítulo, chicas.**

Capítulo Seis: ¿Castigo o recompensa?

-Nos vemos pronto, hermana mía.- le dijo Alice a Bella mientras que esta el deseo de vomitar se le hacía más presente. Se acercó más al oído y le murmuró.- Suerte, hermanita. En serio espero que vuestro señor te acompañe al tratar de convivir con estas dos bestias juntas.

Alice le dio una última mirada a su hermana de condolencia.

-Sed bueno, Edward. Mi hermana no tiene resistentes nervios y tu arrogancia hace que sus pobres nervios se destruyan por completo.

Edward levantó ceja y sonrió con brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

-Puede que le destruya los nervios a vuestra hermana, o puede que los repare. Me haré cargo de ello, no os preocupéis. De todos modos, es animado ver como vuestra hermana pierde los estribos. Es encantadoramente adorable.

Alice sonrió con el comentario de Edward y lo escrutó de arriba para abajo antes de salir por la puerta. No se inmutó por despedirse de su hermanastra quien veía con posesión a Edward, cosa que perturbó a Bella de gran manera.

En opinión de Bella, Edward Cullen y Tanya Black, eran tal para cual. Sus acciones y actitudes eran las mismas de arrogantes y de altaneras, sin mencionar que se creían del mejor ganado, aunque fueran el más horrible y peor ganado que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Se preguntó que pareja harían y cómo serían sus descendientes. Decidió que el bebé sería una víbora de lo más venenosa al crecer y era mejor no fomentar esa relación ya que le harían pasar un mal rato a Isabella. Y a Alice también, seguramente.

Bella se estresaba cada vez más y las continuas miradas que Edward le daba, llenas de interés y con brillo pícaro, y las miradas de Tanya por igual, que estaban llenos de ira y arrogancia, no ayudaban demasiado a calmar sus pobres y destruidos nervios. Edward fue el primero en terminar el pesado silencio que cada vez se hacía más cargado de tensión. Todos en la sala lo podían disgustar, pero Bella podía saborearlo con más claridad.

-Bueno, entonces ¿podríamos empezar a recorrer tan maravilloso castillo? Bella, me haría un gran favor enseñándome este precioso castillo.

Bella plasmó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por dónde queréis empezar?

-Por los interiores de los castillos

-Está bien. Seguidme por favor.

-Estoy segura de que os encantará el castillo, Edward.- exclamó Tanya con voz falsamente alegre y cálida- Es maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

-Si, en especial cuando no está habitado por parásitos que se sujetan como sanguijuelas al palacio y al dinero*.- murmuró Bella, provocando las risas de Edward y la mirada fulminante de Tanya.

Los tres caminaron por los espaciosos corredores, Bella haciendo uno que otro comentario mientras que Tanya analizaba sus movimientos, y Edward escuchaba atento.

Los pensamientos de Tanya siempre eran llenos de codicia y avaricia, pero esta vez estaban completamente sucios de estos pensamientos. Se mezclaban con todos estos sentimientos y todos ellos iban dirigidos o a Bella o a Edward. Tanya jamás había sentido una obsesión tan fuerte como la que tenía ahora con Edward Cullen, en su vida había deseado tanto algo. Era rico, poderoso y bien parecido. Era difícil imaginarse a otro hombre tan perfecto como Edward Cullen y que tuviera todas estas virtudes.

Mientras tanto, Edward pensaba en lo difícil que era conquistar a Isabella Marie Swan, una mujer que empleaba todo un desafío.

Ayer, en la velada en la que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Alice, se había ido con la mente llena de imágenes de la encantadora y primorosa Isabella. Pensó que sólo sería cosa de un rato, que la olvidaría en cuánto viera a otra damisela que doblara su belleza. Pero después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no había. Isabella era única, original y con una belleza natural y abrumadora. Había conocido damiselas extravagantes, hermosas y estéticas que fácilmente podían doblar la belleza de Bella en momentos. Pero la de Bella era única y Edward sabía que tendría que buscar incluso en el lugar más recóndito de la tierra para encontrar a alguien como ella. Si es que la había.

Pero no estaba enamorado, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que le agradaba Bella, pero sólo era cuestión de días para que Isabella cayera en sus pies. Y aguantaría para ver como la princesa Swan caía a sus pies, sin remedio. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Después de que Bella les enseñara todos los lugares en el castillo, fueron hacia afuera, a ver los maravillosos jardines por los cuales el castillo Swan era tan bien conocido.

Los jardines eran simplemente maravillosos, razón por la cual miles de personas venían en primavera para ver a los jardines del Castillo Swan. Rosas, tulipanes, no me olvides, margaritas, alcatraces y miles de otra flores cuyos nombres tan distintos y variados que Bella sólo podía nombrar algunos. Sus colores eran tan hermosos y variados que parecían un arcoíris botánico.

En el centro del jardín, como Edward ya había observado, se encontraba el lago más claro y hermoso que hubiera visto. Lleno de gansos y patos, era claro y puro, con algunos nenúfares en el centro de este. Con colores lila, rosa y azules predominantes, el lago era la atención del cualquiera que visitara el jardín.

-El lago ha sido nombrado por algunos poetas amigos de mi padre y es en general llamado como el lago más cuidado y hermoso de la comarca, Sir Edward. ¿Conoce usted de literatura, Edward?

Edward sonrió y asintió.

_No me sorprendería si este mentecato no ha tocado en su vida un buen libro, _pensó Bella mientras suspiraba.

-He leído muchos clásicos, Princesa Swan.- murmuró aún con una sonrisa.- Supongo que usted también, ¿no se así?

-Claro que sí. Cosas como Orgullo y Prejuicio, o Romeo y Julieta son grandes ejemplos de buena literatura.

-Veo que cuenta con buen gusto. ¿Todos en vuestra familia contáis con esa habilidad lectora que usted cuenta?

-Lamentablemente no, Sir Edward. Yo soy la que más lee, ya que mi padre está en pésimas condiciones como para seguir leyendo cómo cuando lo hacía cuando era más joven. Y mi joven hermana está más interesada en otras cosas.- murmuró Bella con desaliento.

-Yo he leído alguna buena literatura.- murmuró Tanya con voz fingidamente interesada y alegre. La verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando Bella y Edward, pero no podía dejar a Bella llevarse toda la fama y la atención de Edward.

Bella, sospechando de las intenciones de Tanya, le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Y, ¿qué libros ha leído tu, Tanya?- preguntó perspicaz.

-Ehm, _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Sueños en una noche de verano._- exclamó Tanya cuando se le vinieron a la mente los primeros títulos que había oído.

Edward, también sospechando de que Tanya mentía, no decidió avanzar con el tema y siguió hablando con Bella sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Tanya se sonrojó fuertemente al ver que Edward no le hacía el menor caso, pero no por vergüenza, si no por rabia. No la había mirado, y su intensa mirada era toda completa para Bella, quien seguía hablando del lago.

Los celos la embargaron y le hicieron perder todo rastro de cordura. Una oleada de odio, dirigida a Bella, se apoderó de ella y sus principios, tampoco conocidos por ser muy limpios, he hizo que en su mente se desarrollara un plan demasiado malvado. Un plan diseñado para matar.

Dirigió una mirada al lago y sonrió.

-Sir Edward, ¿no honra de querer ver más de cerca los peces multicolores del lago? Son también muy conocidos, ya que de noche parecen fantasmas que nadan como murmullos del viento.- recitó Tanya.

-Claro, Miss Black. Estaré encantado de poder ver de cerca esos peces.

Dicho esto, Edward, Bella y Tanya se acercaron al lago donde los peces nadaban con elegancia y sutileza. Parecía que un hada hubiera vertido sobre el lago un arcoíris multicolor para que nadara en ya de por sí colorido y botánico lago.

El suelo estaba mojado y resbaloso, por lo cual Tanya y Edward caminaron con más cuidado de lo que hacían. Ambos caminaban con gracia preciosa y única y podían caminar como si fueran por un lugar plan en lugar de un lugar mortalmente resbaloso.

Bella caminaba a paso de tortuga, ya que era la única no equilibrada de su familia. Siempre se caía aún sobre los lugares más fáciles de caminar, y degustaba de una torpeza única e inigualable. Sintió una punzada de celos cuando vio a Edward caminar con tal gracilidad. Ya estaban cerca del lago, por lo cual no tardaría mucho la tortura.

-Bien Sir Edward.- murmuró esta mientras veía como su vestido se ensuciaba con un poco de lodo.- Como ve, estos peces son demasiado variados y extraños. Sólo uno es de la comarca, el único naranja que ve usted cerca del lirio morado. Los demás provienen de todo un mundo: desde China hasta Italia e incluso algunos vienen de Grecia.

-¿Cuántas criaturas acuáticas hay aquí?- preguntó Edward divertido de ver a Bella tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero se cree que hay alrededor de unos ciento cincuenta peces y cincuenta ranas rondando por ahí.- murmuró Bella, orgullosa de haber recordado tales datos de su niñez.

-Oh, Bella, creo que un pez anda herido. Tú estás más cerca de vuestro lago. ¿Por qué no os checáis si es cierto lo que he proclamado?

Tanya sabía algo que muy pocas personas sabían de Bella: adoraba cada uno de los peces de ese lago. Desde pequeña, venía desde las siete de la mañana para ver a los peces danzar en el lago con compañía de su padre y Alice. Y claro, amaba a cada pez por igual. Se sabía de dónde venía cada uno y en qué año llegaron, al igual que su procedencia. También adoraba las plantas y se sabía cada una de memoria y su ubicación también.

Tanya lo sabía, y esta vez le serviría de mucho.

-Oh, iré a ver. Espero que no sea el de Grecia.- suspiró Bella, preocupada de lo que le habría pasado al pez.

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia el lugar donde se podía apreciar los peces con más facilidad y miró mientras que Tanya la seguía.

-¿Está algún pez dañado?- preguntó Tanya mientras se inclinaba junto con Bella.- ¿Alguno?

-Yo no observo a ningún pez injuriado.- dijo Bella con voz aliviada.- Al menos, no se ve desde esta reducida vista.

-Sigue, observando. Estoy segura de que he visto algo. Oh, Edward, ¿podría pasarme un leño pequeño de entre los juncos?

-Claro.- murmuró Edward mientras se volteaba para coger un leño mientras Bella seguía observando.

Y fue justo cuando todo se volteó de cabeza.

Un suspiró, un empujón y Bella cayó hacia el agua, mojando todo su vestido justo en el momento en que Tanya se volteó.

La vista de Bella se volvió borrosa, confusa y trató de salir, pero no sabía nadar. Pataleó y trató de nadar, pero poco a poco se hundió. El vestido se empezó a hacer más y más pesado mientras se mojaba y su pelo no le dejaba ver nada.

Burbujas de aire se escapaban de entre los pálidos labios de Bella mientras que Bella trataba de llenar sus pulmones con más aire. El aire se agotaba, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

El lago era demasiado profundo y Bella sabía que antes de llegar hasta el fondo, se ahogaría por falta de aire o por los golpes que se daría si bajaba hasta el fondo, gracias a las rocas que había debajo.

El agua, una extraña combinación de azul y verde por tantos lirios, empezaba a llevarla a la inconsciencia mientras oía los gritos que se oían desde arriba al igual que el chapoteo del agua mientras algo caía al agua. Tal vez un leño en un vano intento de rescatarla.

Sabía que moriría. Era su hora de morir, aunque le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, tener hijos y ver a su padre feliz y sonriente por última vez. Y, ¡Alice! ¡Cuánto la extrañaría en el otro mundo, el mundo de las almas! Su sonrisa y sus consuelos serían lo que más extrañaría, ya que adoraba a su hermana Alice.

También sabía que moriría sin jamás haber conocido al verdadero amor. No había conocido su Darcy, su Romeo. Y jamás lo conocería. Y jamás tendría hijos.

Se pregunto por un breve instante que le sucedería al reino. Y un segundo después, se dio cuenta que no le importaba.

Y así, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sonrió. Al menos quería que encontraran su cadáver con una última sonrisa, su última despedida. Susurró un último adiós mientras la inconsciencia se la llevaba…

Podía sentir las frías manos de la muerte sujetándola, tan vívidamente. Pero lo que le sorprendió es que no la llevaba hacia abajo, si no hacia arriba. La llevaba hacia arriba, con todas las fuerzas que estos brazos cargaban. Eran fuertes, musculosos, y Bella se maravilló de su musculatura. Decidió que estaba delirando por última vez.

Trató de ver el rostro de la muerte antes de morir, pero al hacerlo, algo la golpeó en la cabeza , todo se volvió oscuro y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

**Lo siento chicas, esta vez no tengo excusa. Es que tengo 3 historias incompletas y trato de hacerlas todas a la vez. Pero dejando eso atrás, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Sé que no esta excelentemente escrito, pero vamos, no sean tan estrictas. Juro que a la próxima, no se tardara tanto.**


	7. Capítulo Siete: Visitas

**Oh dios mío, que apenada estoy. Estoy muy avergonzada, en serio que sí. ¡No puedo creer que haya dejado mis historias por tanto tiempo! No tengo excusa esta vez. Es sólo que estoy en el quinto bimestre y estoy LLENA de exámenes. Siento mucho no haber actualizado, pero esta vez estoy de vuelta. Gracias por leer a todos los que les gusta esta historia. **

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama. Oh bueno, ¡empecemos de una vez!**

Capítulo Ocho: Visitas

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Si había una palabra que describía como se sentía Bella en este momento sería que estaba confundida. Eternamente confundida. Por si de algo estaba segura, es que esto no era el cielo. De ninguna maldita forma lo era: era demasiado real, con demasiado dolor.

Sentía que su cabeza había sido aplastada por una manada de toros para luego ser metida en acido, al mismo tiempo. No soportaba la cabeza, y estaba segura que en el Otro Lado, no se sentía esto.

Salió de la nube de confusión y de dolor que la atormentaba y abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a todos lados. ¿Si no estaba en el Otro Lado, entonces donde se encontraba? Estaba segura de que estaba muerta, porque había sentido que las manos de la muerte se la habían llevado a otro lado, sin compasión. Tal vez estaba en el infierno, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho.

-¡Bella! Oh por todos los santos, ¿es que acaso no puedo dejarte un minuto sin que te andes cayendo por ahí? ¡Te pudiste haber ahogado! Ya te he dicho que debes de tener más cuidado, que una dama siempre tiene buen…

-Oh Alice, te ruego un poco de silencio y de paz.-rezongó Bella. No estaba como para los raros sermones de Alice sobre su equilibrio.

-¡Nada de silencio y de paz! ¿Es que acaso no te habéis dado cuento de lo preocupada que ha estado tu hermana por ti? Isabella, ¿Qué harías tu si llegaras a vuestro castillo encantada de la vida cuando Ángela llega y te da el susto de vuestra vida al decirte que tu obtusa hermana se ha caído al lago del palacio? Dudo mucho que quieras que me muera, ¿cierto?

-Oh por todos los santos Alice, estoy bien. Nada malo me ha pasado. Ahora, siento haber dado el susto de vuestra vida. Por favor, os ruego, dadme un poco de paz y de silencio. Mi cabeza me duele demasiado.

-Oh es que Bella, me has asustado mucho. No sabría qué haría sin ti.

-Pues si quieres que tu hermana siga sin perder la cabeza, dejadla descansar.

-Pero…

-Oh cielo, vamos, dejadla descansar.-Jasper salió con andar elegante de la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara, como pidiendo disculpas.-No ha tenido un buen día. Además su cabeza necesita descansar. Ya habéis oído lo que ha dicho mi padre sobre ello.

-Gracias Jasper. Por eso eres el indicado para mi hiperactiva hermana.

-Lo sé Bella. El problema es quien es el indicado para ti, la próxima heredera al trono.

Como Rosalie y Alice, Jasper sabía perfectamente que Bella no quería casarse con el insoportable Mr. Newton. Alice le contaba de todo a Jasper, y afortunadamente, no le molestaba a Bella. No ocurría lo mismo con Emmett, cosa que le agradecía infinitamente a Rosalie.

-Alice, necesitamos discutir ciertas cosas sobre la boda. ¿Podrías acompañarme afuera para poder discutirlas en paz y sin molestar a tu hermana?

-Pero…

-Vamos Alice.-Jasper la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la puerta donde la cerró de un portazo.

Bella suspiró contenta por tener un poco de paz para luego volver a cerrar los ojos. No podía conciliar el sueño gracias al terrible dolor que la embargaba físicamente, pero al menos tuvo un poco de paz y el dolor de cabeza cesó un poco. Y por si fuera poco, necesitaba un poco de introspección. Demasiada, a decir verdad.

Era demasiado obvio donde se encontraba. Se encontraba en su cuarto, llena de vendajes y sabanas tendida en su cama como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que finalmente pudo aclarar su visión.

Pero todo seguía siendo demasiado confuso. Habría jurado que aquella mano que la había tomado en el lago en sus últimos momentos de ahogamiento, eran las manos de la muerte. Frías, y con un agarre desesperado y fuerte. Bella no tardó mucho en resolver el misterio, ya que era obvio que había sido su salvavidas. Todo apuntaba a que sería Edward, ya que estaba segura de que en ese momento no había nadie a varios metros a la redonda más que él y Tanya, y sabía que Tanya no movería ni un dedo por ella.

Oh dulce ironía. Edward, su odiado perseguidor, lo había salvado de su muerte. Pero no sabía que era peor, si pedirle disculpas o morir. No podía decidirse entre ninguna de las dos.

Un leve toque se oyó en la puerta de roble. Bella trató de murmurar un "entre" pero simplemente sentía que su garganta estaba hecha de arena. Estaba demasiado rasposa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo murmurar un "Pase", pero no sin antes toser mientras su visitante entraba a verla.

_Oh perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba. ¿Es que acaso mi día no puede ir peor?_

-Bella.- murmuró Edward mientras entraba con un vaso de agua a la habitación de Bella.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No muy bien.- susurró Bella, sin quitar los ojos del vaso de agua. Lo veía como un león viendo a su presa después de un largo periodo de ayuno.

-Oh perdón, debes estar sedienta.- Edward le pasó el vaso a Bella y se sentó a su lado, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Y mientras Bella bebía, siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Acaso habéis sido tu quien ha salvado mi vida?

-Sí. Por poco, no logró salvarte. Estabas moribunda cuando nadé hacia ti, si no te ofende que un simple duque os diga moribunda.

-Me importa muy poco. Importa poco lo que piensen los demás de mí, pero importa mucho lo que piense yo de mí. Si no le ofende que le diga que no me importa vuestra opinión…

Edward sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Bella era tan alta de ánimo, tan fría y sin embargo tan cálida. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría. Callaron unos minutos, disfrutando de la serena paz que los rodeaban hasta que Bella lo rompió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-preguntó, esta vez con un tono repleto de curiosidad.

-No sabría bien os decirte hace cuánto tiempo habéis estado inconsciente. Sin embargo, estimo que alrededor de unas cinco horas. Ya ha empezado a oscurecer, si acaso no lo has notado.

-Oh cielos, ¡cinco horas! Apuesto que habéis pensado que la princesa que habéis rescatado no es más que una calamitosa.

-¿No acabáis de decir que os no importaba la opinión de los demás? Y claro que no. Cada quien toma su tiempo en recuperarse, y no puedo definir a una persona como calamitosa solo porque se ha desmayado por unas cuantas horas.

-Supongo que tengo que darle ese punto a vuestro favor, Sir Edward.

-Es un total halago que os lo digáis. De todos modos, ¿no piensa darme algún premio por lo que he hecho?

- Oh ya sabía yo que no sería capaz de irse de nuestro castillo sin pedir algo a cambio.

-¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mi, Bella?

- Uno no tan malo. Al menos pienso que es algo que se puede arreglar.

-Y según usted, ¿quién es aquella persona que puede cambiarme?-susurró Edward mientras una sonrisa coqueta empezaba a asomarse entre las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ese es el punto. No es como arreglarlo, si no quien sería lo suficientemente capaz y paciente como para intentarlo.

-Y repito mi pregunta, ¿Tiene tan mal concepto de mí?

Bella suspiró. No tenía ni la más remota idea, sin mencionar que simplemente no quería verse como una irrespetuosa diciendo que si, tenía un pésimo y desastroso concepto de él.

-No me refería a eso. Sólo quería decir que pienso que alguien como usted….-y Bella calló mientras sus mejillas subían de alabastro a un color rosado.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Con decir a alguien como yo se refiere a un bribón?

-¿Quiere que sea sincera?

-Totalmente.

-Sí. Pienso que es usted un bribón que me sigue a todos lados por alguna razón que sigo sin comprender.

-Interesante.- murmuró Edward con cierto aire de respeto hacia Bella. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se habría atrevido a decir tal cosa. Aunque claro, nadie que no fuera Isabella Swan.- No comentaré nada sobre eso. Simplemente afirmaré que tal vez sea algo cierto. Pero sin embargo, si en serio no me tolerara, ya me habría echado hace mucho de vuestro castillo sin dejarme entrar para verla.

-No tengo tan malos modales como para hacerlo. Soy ahora yo la que pregunto que si es usted el que tiene un mal concepto de mí.

Bella empezaba a desesperarse un poco, y sin embargo, un brillo empezaba a asomarse en los hermosos ojos avellana que poseía. Le divertía aquello. Edward era el único humano capaz de rebatir sus respuestas frías y llenas de sarcasmo. Y curiosamente, muy adentro de ella, lo admiraba por eso. Y por el hecho de que lo admiraba, era que hacía que lo odiara más.

-No tengo un mal concepto de usted. Sólo pienso que es demasiado fría, si no le importa que lo diga.- sonrió cuando Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tengo un perfecto concepto de usted, a contrario de lo que respecta su opinión sobre mí.

Bella estaba pensando una buena respuesta cuando Jasper entró a la habitación.

-Primo, debemos irnos. Carlisle os ha llamado a nosotros para que nos regresemos a la mansión.- miró a Bella y le sonrió.- Oh Bella, veo que mi primo os ha estado molestando. No os preocupéis, ya me lo llevo.

Bella le sonrió y murmuró:

-No os preocupéis, Jasper. Vuestro primo os me ha servido de gran ayuda para que mi dolor de cabeza mitigue un poco. Gracias por venir, los dos.

Mientras Edward se levantaba, un brillo destelló en sus ojos, y con una sonrisa malvada, se volteó y miró a Bella.

-De todos modos, espero que vuestro estado no afecte vuestra asistencia al baile de mañana. Alice y Jasper estarían encantados de que viniera y estoy seguro también de que para vuestra hermana es un momento muy especial y no querría que se perdiera vuestro Baile de Celebración.

_Oh protervo humano _pensó Bella mientas trataba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Sabía a la perfección su plan. SI decía que su estado era muy grave para ir, llamaría a su padre Carlisle, que era médico, para que la revisara y dictara si podía ir o no. Estaba segura de que diría que podría ir y tendría que ir a la fuerza. Era una decisión de si o si y ambos lo sabían.

-No se preocupe, iré. No vaya a morir por mi ausencia.-Bella suspiró resignada. Se despidió de ellos y empezó a refunfuñar para sus adentros cuando oyó una pequeña risa en el pasillo, sin ninguna duda perteneciente de Edward.

Después de una hora de enfadarse y de maldecir, oyó otro toque en la puerta.

_Seguro es Alice _pensó inocentemente Bella.

-Pase.

-Pensé que estarías dormida.- murmuró una voz chillona, no perteneciente a Alice, en el pie de la puerta.

-Si realmente lo creyeras, no hubieras tocado mi puerta y me hubieras dejado dormir para fastidiarme mañana. Oh, dejad tu niñería de al tratar de no parecer hipócrita.

-Al parecer, el golpe con la roca ha causado que se te haya el ido el poco buen humor que tenías.- Tanya río en lo fondo de la habitación, una risa tan amarga y tan llena de malos pensamientos que Bella tembló en la oscuridad.

-Sólo dime a que has venido y puedes irte a fastidiar a otra persona.

-Ya sabes que tú no me das órdenes. Puedo quedarme el tiempo que desee y me importa un bledo que tu no quieras que esté aquí.

-Oh, Tanya, siempre todo un corazón. Ambas sabemos que no deseas estar aquí, ¿así que por qué no simplemente sueltas lo que tenéis que decir?

-Sólo he venido a ver cómo estás. Esta vez no intento ser hipócrita.- Tanya estaba en lo cierto, lo decía su voz, pero aún así Bella desconfiaba de ella.

- ¿Es que acaso la culpa te está carcomiendo por dentro? Lo dudo. Tienes tan poco remordimiento que incluso dudo que alguna vez lo hayas sentido.

-Aunque mi madre te odia, aún tiene razón para conservarte viva, y lo sabes. Necesita que el matrimonio entre mi hermano y tu se complete. Deberías agradecerle.

-Claro, le agradeceré que no me haya matado, pero que sin embargo me haya hecho sufrir tantos años. Ni siquiera tienes vergüenza de lo que has hecho.

-Así que mi hermanastra tiene suficiente cabeza como para darse cuenta que su accidente no ha sido exactamente un accidente.

-No se requiere ser un genio para adivinarlo. Estoy segura que incluso necias como tú y tu madre podrían haberlo adivinado.

-¿Sabes? Aún me pregunto porque mi madre te mantiene viva. Sigo pensando que el trono no merece lo suficiente como para soportarte otro mes más.

-Lástima que me necesiten para conservarlo. Los usureros como tu familia y tu viven de la felicidad y del dinero de otros como para sobrevivir. Como una sanguijuela tomando la sangre de otro.

Aún en la oscuridad, Bella sintió como Tanya trataba de fulminarla con la mirada. Bella sonrió internamente.

-Os supongo que no os perderéis la oportunidad de presumir mañana en el baile de celebración. Aparte de tratar de arruinar la fiesta de mí hermana.

-Claro que no me la perdería. En todos caso, no le arruinaría la jugada a ella, si no a ti, a mi adorada odiada hermanastra. Lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir. Sé que disfrutáis muchísimo de mi compañía, pero debo ir a escoger mi vestido para el estupendo Baile de Celebración. A más ver para mañana.- le sonrió y se fue con su gracia inusual hasta su cuarto.

-Oh maldita.- susurró Bella en la oscuridad.

Decidida a tratar de olvidar todo lo de hoy, se volteó hacia la ventana y suspiró. Miró con desagrado la rosa del tocador y finalmente se durmió cuando terminó de maldecir para sus adentros.

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
